A Second Chance
by Ulam
Summary: He broke her heart, she left, never to return.Unknown to both of them, she was carrying his pups.5oo years later, they meet up again, but as her heart mended,she was torn apart from him, permantely.Will he get a second chance or will he live a lonely life
1. Run Away

**_A Second Chance_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. 

**Summary: He broke her heart on purpose. In return, she left. 5oo years later, he asks for another chance. Will he get it or will he die lonely with a broken heart and a broken soul? **

Author's Note: There are lots of flash backs; just so you're not confused, but don't let that stop you from reading this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Run Away**

A broken heart girl ran. She ran away from loved ones. She ran away from her new life. She especially ran away from the one she loved most. Inuyasha. She had endless tears run down her usually rosy cheeks.

She had plenty of scratches and cuts from trees and thorn bushes tearing at her as she ran, but the pain was so little compared to the pain in her heart.

'_He said he loved me! He said! He lied! All along, he lied to me! I was just a replacement after all,' _The girl sadly thought.

**FLASHBACK**

_A silver-haired man was twitching out of nervousness. He walked towards the love of his life. Kagome. Suddenly, all his nervousness vanished. He was happy. Truly happy. He went to the tree in the middle of his forest, Goshinboku where the person who holds his heart, life and soul. This is the tree where they first met._

"_Kagome!" the silver-haired man called out._

_Kagome turned around. Her beautiful raven tresses flowing down her back. It ended above her waist; she hadn't cut her hair in two years. Her skin was darker than before from staying out in the sun all day long and her shining brown eyes always held a spark no matter what._

_Her long slim legs and curves are to die for. Tonight, she was wearing a brown skirt (just like the skirt of her school uniform) that ended midway of her thighs and a white tank top. On her feet where black runners._

_She smiled when she saw her hanyou approach her. Oh, that smile. How he loved that smile; it was always reserved for him and only him. He smiled back._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome called out in her beautiful, angelic voice. She is seventeen years old now. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou have been hunting for the Jewel shards for about 2 years._

_Inuyasha had long silver hair past his waist and ended right at his rear end. He had two silver twitching appendages on the top of his head. He had golden eyes that Kagome loved dearly and tanned skin kissed from the sun. And a baggy red kimono adorned his body._

_He smiled those rare smiles that Kagome loved._

"_Kagome…I…uhh have something to say to you," Inuyasha stuttered, his nervousness coming back at him full force._

_Kagome's smile faded, worry etched on her features. Inuyasha always loved that part about Kagome. She would always put other's well-beings before her own._

"_Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Kagome asked, concern clouding her eyes._

"_NO! Nothing is wrong! I just…have to tell you something…" Inuyasha trailed off._

'_Okay, Inuyasha! This is it! No backing down! Breathe! Breathe! Oh god, I think I'm going to pass out! BREATHE DAMNIT!' Inuyasha thought as panic began pumping in his bloodstream. _

"_Kagome…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I…I..."_

"_Inuyasha…"_

"_I LOVE YOU KAGOME!"_

'_There, I said it. Now I can pass out,' was Inuyasha's last thought before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and rushed to where her love lay._

'_He loves me! He loves me! Yet he fainted. Oh well! He loves me!' Kagome thought giddily._

_Whether the two knew or not, there were three pairs of spying eyes. One of them held a camcorder and recorded the whole thing._

"_I'm glad Kagome-sama taught me how to use this "cam-korker"," a male voice said happily._

"_I think it's called "cam-kerdor," a female voice stated._

"_I think it's called "camcorder"!" a kid voice piped in._

"_Right! It's a camcorder! Thanks Shippou!" both male and female voices said simultaneously. _

"_No problem Miroku! No problem Sango!" Shippou piped._

**END FLASHBACK**

The raven-haired girl known as Kagome cried more, her heart wracking sobs echoing in the forest.

**FLASHBACK**

_One week after Inuyasha professed his love to Kagome than fainted, Kagome told him of her feelings too._

"_Inuyasha! I love you!" Kagome cried._

_Inuyasha just grinned more and grabbed Kagome's head then crashed his lips against hers, their tongues fighting for dominance. Kagome's arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck while one of Inuyasha's arms grasped her hip and pushed her closer to him. His other hand started wandering, squeezing her round bottom and breast. Kagome moaned in his mouth._

_Inuyasha growled happy at the response Kagome gave him from his ministrations. He reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers, Kagome whimpering at the loss of warmth. He smirked arrogantly. He leaned his forehead against Kagome's forehead._

"_Kagome I love you and only you. I thought I loved Kikyo, but I didn't, I was so desperate for fitting in, I thought I loved her, but it was just friendship and nothing else. I get pissed and jealous when I see any guys around you. Kagome you are mine! Mine only! Mine!" Inuyasha declared possessively._

_Kagome had tears in eyes. She pulled back and jumped on Inuyasha, embracing him._

"_Oh, Inuyasha! You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words! I love you so much! I am yours and yours only!" Kagome smiled, happy tears overflowing from her eyes._

_Inuyasha raised his head from the crook of his Kagome's neck and started licking her tears away. He nuzzled her and growled soothingly. Kagome laughed._

"_You remind me of a puppy!"_

"_OI! I'm better than a damn mutt!"_

"_I know! But you're my puppy," Kagome declared before she grabbed Inuyasha's forelocks and pulled his head to hers and they started kissing again._

_After their make out session Inuyasha tried to ask Kagome his question._

"_Kagome,"_

"_Yes Inuyasha,"_

"_Will...you...will...you...be- oh dear god!" Inuyasha cried then fainted in Kagome's arms._

_Kagome sweat dropped and sighed._

"_Wow, the big, bad, great Inuyasha has fainted when he attempted to ask me a question," Kagome said to no one particular._

_Once again, there was three pair of eyes watching and recording the scene. They all giggled._

'_Perfect Blackmail,' they all thought._

**END FLASHBACK**

The old well that brought Kagome to this place was in her line of vision. More tears sprouted and leaked down her face, blurring her vision. She tripped over a tree root she didn't see, but she got up quickly. She remembered the reason she running away in the first place.

**FLASHBACK**

_Inuyasha finally asks Kagome to be his mate and she said yes. They had a human wedding, inviting Sesshomaru; Inuyasha begrudgingly invited him because Kagome would sit him if he doesn't. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and the whole village where there too and Kaede was the one to wed them._

_After the wedding ended, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and bounded to his forest._

"_Kagome are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked, anticipation, love and lust pumping in his veins._

"_Yes, Inuyasha. I am sure," Kagome said._

_And so begins a day of many events and a night that will be remebered by both lovers._

_

* * *

_

_Next Day…_

_The first one who woke up was a dazed, yet happy Kagome. She smiled a big smile and started giggling._

_'I can't believe I made love with Inuyasha. He was gentle but rough,' Kagome happily sighed._

_She then noticed something or rather some__**one**__ was missing. Kagome scanned her surroundings and she couldn't find him. Inuyasha. She got up and put on his haori._

"_Where'd he go?" Kagome asked, a frown marring her once peaceful face._

_Kagome started walking and calling out Inuyasha's name, yet no one answered or did she see him. She was about to head back to the village when she heard two voices. Kagome recognized one of the voices and she spotted two white eels._

'_Kikyo? What is she doing here- No, Inuyasha wouldn't, he said he loves me and only me,' Kagome tried to reason herself on the absence of Inuyasha and the appearance of Kikyo. _

_Kagome ran quietly towards the voices and ducked behind a tree. She gasped, her eyes already filling with tears. There stood Inuyasha and Kikyo, locking lips._

_Kagome started shaking and the tears were still held. She got up and faced the couple. Inuyasha pulled his lips away from a smirking Kikyo. He locked eyes with Kagome and smirked coldly._

"_Inuyasha? Why are you-"_

"_Kissing Kikyo? Well I love her that's why," Inuyasha smirked coldly at Kagome._

"_But… you said you love me and only me-"_

"_Who the hell would love a stupid klutz like you? Your weak and Kikyo's strong. I only used you because you were the closest thing to Kikyo till I can finally have the real her. Besides, I didn't even mark you as my mate," Inuyasha stated and hugged Kikyo tighter who smiled coldly at her reincarnation._

"_Why have the copy when the real one is right there in front of you? See Kagome, you were always naïve, thinking I would love you. Keh, as if!" Inuyasha scoffed and kissed Kikyo again._

"_I love you Kikyo."_

"_I love you too Inuyasha," Kikyo murmured and embraced Inuyasha tighter._

_Kagome grasped the jar that held the jewel shards around her neck and pulled. The string snapped and she threw it at Inuyasha and Kikyo's feet. She couldn't handle it; she ran, never turning back. The dam that held her tears back broke._

**END FLASHBACK**

The well was just in front of Kagome. After Kagome left Inuyasha and Kikyo, she ran in Kaede's hut and grabbed all her things. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kaede found out what happened when Kagome told them what happened.

They tried to console her, but Kagome already took off. The others wasted no time in chasing her.

Kagome was standing on the ledge of the well, waiting for the other's to catch up. In no time, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kaede stood in front of her, begging her not to go.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to leave," Kagome hiccupped, "The pain is just too unbearable. Tell Inuyasha and Kikyo that they have by blessings. Goodbye, I'll never forget you guys," was Kagome's last words before she jumped in the well.

Shippou screamed and jumped in the well, trying to follow Kagome, but it was too late. She was gone, forever. Shippou cried non-stop, bad-mouthing Inuyasha. Sango came in the well and picked up Shippou. They all had grim, solemn faces, tears streaming, never stopping.

**

* * *

Kagome's Time…**

Kagome got out of the well and stood in front of it. She grabbed planks of wood and nails that were discarded in a corner of the well hut and she started nailing the well, covering it. Kagome dug in her bag and took out five scrolls. Kagome placed one on each side and the fifth scroll was placed in the middle of the boarded up well.

Kagome put her hands flat on the top of the well and started making a barrier so Inuyasha won't be able to go through it. The well and Kagome glowed a blue then it diminished. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the well, stumbling because her tears blurred her vision.

She busted in her home and ran upstairs to her room, ignoring the yells of her mother, brother and grandfather. She dropped her bag on her bedroom floor and locked her door, putting a chair against it just in case. She then went up to her window; locked it and closed the blinds. It was dark in her room and that was the way Kagome wanted it.

Kagome jumped on her bed and snuggled deeper in her love's haori. She cried some more, her sobs were heard throughout the Higurashi household and her heart-broken sobs wracked her small frame.

* * *

**Feudal Japan…**

They went back to Kaede's hut and saw a depressed Inuyasha waiting outside. Shippou jumped out of Sango's arms and he started punching and kicking Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stood there, tears streaming down his face. Shippou cried harder and ran inside.

Sango came up to him; she punched him in the stomach then slapped him on the face, she stomped inside. Miroku went up to Inuyasha and he too slapped Inuyasha. Kaede looked up at Inuyasha and glared at him. She followed Miroku and went inside.

Inuyasha went inside the hut, sporting two slap marks, bruises forming all over his body and small minor cuts were on his body, he didn't pay attention to them; he didn't care that everyone saw his tears. He didn't care anymore. His heart is gone. When the love of his life left, his heart went with her and his soul.

Without her, he is nothing and wherever she goes, his heart and soul will always belong to her.

"You…why? Why did you hurt her!?" Sango sobbed, holding the present Kagome gave her on the anniversary of their first meeting a necklace. On the necklace was a small, smooth, flat rock with her name carved on it.

"Inuyasha you are a bastard," Miroku swore, clutching a bracelet Kagome gave him for the anniversary of meeting each other. It had his name carved on it.

"I hate you!" Shippou yelled and he hugged a stuffed fox that held Kagome's scent. She gave it to him on the anniversary of their first meeting and just like Sango's and Miroku's present, his name was stitched on the side of the fox.

"I know. I hate myself too. I am a bastard," Inuyasha sobbed softly, clutching the only thing he has of Kagome; the golden locket she gave him before their meeting with Kaguya, the celestial maiden. He slid his claw in the crack and flicked it open. Inside were a picture of a mad Inuyasha and a mad Kagome on either side. He cried some more.

"Those are not the only things Kagome gave ye," Kaede spoke softly, tears sliding down her old, wrinkled face. Around her neck a necklace, Kagome used beads to make it. On the string that hung around Kaede's neck was one blue raindrop in the middle of five round beads.

It was for the anniversary of their first meeting. In her old hands were purple, red, orange, pink and brown velvet photo albums. Everybody remembered those albums. Kagome brought six albums.

One for her too keep and the other albums are for the others. Kagome's was a dark blue, Inuyasha's was red, Miroku's was purple, Sango's was pink, Shippou's was orange and Kaede's was the brown one.

Everyone signed in each album, putting a comment or two. In each album were pictures of the group. In it was embarrassing photos, serious photos, funny photos and other photos.

Each member took their assigned albums and looked in it. More tears sprouted from their eyes. Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippou cried themselves to sleep.

Inuyasha made sure they were asleep and left the hut. He ran towards the Goshinboku, the place he met Kagome, the place he confessed his love for Kagome and the place where he made love to Kagome.

He cried more, his eyes red, raw and puffy. He jumped in the highest branches of the Goshinboku; that can hold his weight. He sat down and faced the moon. The moon made Inuyasha's tears glistened in the night.

He had to let it out. He had to tell every living thing to cherish those you love and what he risked.

Inuyasha took in a breath and howled a painful, anguished, hurt howl. Everybody woke up from the sound and they too started crying, knowing full well what the howl's meaning is for. The one who was howling lost someone they loved and that they should cherish their love ones and never take them for granted.

* * *

**Western Lands…**

Even Sesshomaru heard it and he is in the Western Lands while Inuyasha was in the Eastern lands. He heard Inuyasha's painful howl and it woke up the young girl in his arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama is that Inuyasha-chan?" Rin asked.

"Yes it is Rin."

"He sounds very sad," Rin whimpered and she too felt the effect of the howl and she started crying.

**

* * *

Back with Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha heard and smelt the effect his howl on the people. He smiled an emotionless smile. Nothing. He is nothing without his love. Nothing. Inuyasha Looked up at the stars and smiled a sad smile.

'_One day Kagome. We will meet again and start a new life with each other. One day. I promise you. No matter what, I will come for you, just wait. Wait for me,' _Inuyasha vowed.

**

* * *

**

"Mommy!" a girl hollered.

"Mama!" a boy yelled.

"Yes Kasha? Yes Yasha?" a feminine, motherly voice answered.

"Mommy, are we going to Granny' house?" Kasha asked.

"We are going to Granny's house but just for a few hours sweetie," the motherly voice said.

"Really?"

"Yay!"

The owner of the voice smiled a small smile. The mother of the two kids is Kagome Higurashi. She had waist length raven hair, a smile that can light up a dark room, her skin colour is still tanned and her brown eyes never lost the spark after she left Feudal Japan.

The spark dimmed, but did not diminished. Her appearance never changed, but her spirit did, she lost half her spirit when she ran away from Inuyasha.

Yasha was one of her children. He was two minutes younger than his older sister Kasha. He is six years old.

Kasha was her other child and she was six years old, two minutes older than her twin brother Yasha. She is a smart girl. She noticed the sad smile her mommy has on her face. Whenever they would go to her Granny's house, her mommy would always smile a sad smile.

She knew who her daddy was, but she never met him. She also knew her mommy and her daddy came from different time periods. Kasha vowed when she met her father, she will tell him how much she hates him.

**FLASHBACK**

_Three years. Three years past since she gave birth to a baby girl hanyou and a baby boy hanyou. Her children. Their children. Kagome was visiting her Mother and her younger brother, Souta at the "Higurashi Shrine" or "Sunset Shrine". Her grandfather died from old age one year ago._

_Kagome Higurashi brought her three-year-old hanyou children to visit her family. They were currently playing with their Uncle Souta. Well, that's what Kagome and her mother thinks. Kagome and her mother were in the kitchen._

"_Kagome, you still haven't told me what happened three years ago," Kagome's mother asked, concern, worry and curiosity clouded her features._

_Kagome started sobbing quietly, her whole body shaking. Mrs. Higurashi came up to her daughter and started hugging and consoling her._

"_Mom…he said…he loves me! Only me…" Kagome sobbed, welcoming the comforting embrace of a mother's hug._

"_Shhh, Kagome sweetheart, Shhh. Calm down," Mrs. Higurashi soothed._

_Kagome slowly calmed down and sat in one of the kitchen chairs and Mrs. Higurashi just stayed standing. Kagome started her story from the place when Inuyasha confessed her love to her to the day that she found out Inuyasha still loved Kikyo and how she was just replacement. She never missed a part, she told her mother everything. She started crying in the middle of her story._

_Mrs. Higurashi listened intently, a frown forming on her lips. She knew full well that her daughter deeply loved Inuyasha. She loved Inuyasha too, as if he was her own son. She also knew that Kagome's child was Inuyasha's child too. _

_After a pregnant pause, Mrs. Higurashi spoke softly._

"_Kagome, Inuyasha wouldn't purposely hurt you. He's not that kind of guy…but…" Kagome zoned out, reminiscing in the past. More tears gathered in her eyes and spilled out._

_Whether the two Higurashi's knew or not, a small figure stood behind the door that led to the kitchen. Her dog-ears twitched to the sounds of her mommy crying because of what her daddy did to her. Her golden eyes flashed a dangerous red. _

_She growled low and threateningly for a three-year-old. She heard everything. She was about to get a glass of water but stopped when her mommy and Granny started talking about what happened three years ago and her twin brother was sleeping in her mommy' old room._

_From then on, she hated her father. She hated him for hurting her mommy and when she meets him, he was as good as dead. She got up from her hiding spot and went to go bug her Uncle Souta and on the way there, the conversation between her mommy and Granny echoed in her small mind. She growled. Her name is Kasha Higurashi. The child of Kagome and Inuyasha._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kasha is now six years old, she never told her mommy or her twin brother Yasha what she heard three years ago.

"Kids! Get ready, we're going to go to Granny's house in a few minutes!" Kagome called out to her children. She was standing in front of their room upstairs, smiling softly and happily at them as they scurried to get ready.

Kagome raised both her children by herself. Occasionally she would get help from her Mother and her brother Souta, but that didn't happen often because Kagome wanted to raise them by herself because it was her job and she also claimed she enjoyed it.

She smiled. Yasha always loved to hear her adventures in Feudal Japan.

She told them when they found her album filled with her life in the Feudal Era. The smile then turned into a frown and she scrunched up her eyebrows.

She always wondered though whenever she would tell them about their father, Inuyasha, Kasha would always growl and her eyes would flash red. Sometimes she would even let her demon blood take over.

Kasha and Yasha's demon blood isn't life threatening like when Inuyasha's demon blood takes over because with Kagome's miko powers it balances it. Kasha and Yasha can control what they do and they remember what happens during their transformation.

They would transform when she's in danger. She giggled; those two are very possessive about her well being, just like their Father Inuyasha.

"Mommy?" Kasha and Yasha asked, waving their hands in front of their Mother's face. She snapped out of their daze and grinned down at them.

"You kids ready?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go shall we?"

The trio grabbed each other's hands, Kagome in the middle and each child on either side of her.

She got an idea. She slipped her hands out of her children's hands and they look curiously up at her. She smiled playfully down at them.

She ran down the stairs; her children still in place, not moving and wondering what their mommy is up to.

She yelled over her shoulder, "Race you guys outside! Winner gets ice cream! Oh, and be careful!" she laughed freely.

Both kids faced each other and smiled a toothy grin. They both ran full speed outside, already tasting the ice cream.

* * *

They were outside their townhouse, breathing in the air and gazing at the blue sky. They said "hi" to their neighbor who was going for a walk. Kagome stayed on the steps that lead down to the ground, she fished her keys in her pocket and locked the door, facing her bickering children; it reminded her when she and Inuyasha would always yell at each other for the most stupidest things. 

"I won!" cried a raven-haired child, shaking her fist in front of her twin

"No! I won!" retorted a silver-haired child flailing his arms to prove his point.

"Both you guys won. Man, both of you are very fast and I had a head start. I envy you," laughed Kagome.

"Feh!"

"Keh!"

'_So like Inuyasha,'_ Kagome laughed at her thought.

"Okay, listen up soldiers!" Kagome said in an imitation of an army general.

Both children looked up and stood tall, their arms stiffly on their sides and their legs ramrod still, knowing that an _operation_ was in order or that they were going to get raid a certain ice cream parlor. They grinned, a fang poking out their mouths.

Both of them yelled, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

"We will plan an attack on "Koshimato's Ice Cream Parlor" and we would get there using our special jeep. There, we will steal all their weapons. We will rendezvous at Sunset Shrine! Clear!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The trio saluted to each other and ran towards their special jeep.

The only thing special about the jeep was that Kagome took off the roof (an: or whatever you call it, I suck at the description of cars) of the jeep so the wind would blow freely, tangling its wind fingers in their hair. Kagome jumped in the driver seat and buckled herself in. She turned around and saw her children buckle themselves in.

She pushed the car key in the ignition and revved it. She grinned.

"Operation: Attack Koshimato's Parlor in place!" Kagome yelled happily and put the gearshift in drive. She pushed her foot against the gas pedal and drove off.

Everybody heard the laughter of the Higurashi family and smiled. That family trio was always a happy family.

**

* * *

At Koshimato's Ice Cream Parlor…**

The customers and employees of the Koshimato's Ice Cream Parlor heard laughter and running footsteps.

A bell jingling and a door slamming open alerted everybody in the confines of the parlor knew someone entered; a certain family.

"Kagome! Kasha! Yasha!" a female yelled from behind the counter. She ran around it and jumped on Kagome.

"Attack!" Kasha and Yasha yelled. They both ran behind the counter the grabbed the ice cream they wanted.

"Ah! Kagome! Sango! Help! The little People has come and invaded the place! AHH!" screamed a playful yet terrified male voice.

"Oh stop over exaggerating it Miroku," the female voice said and rolled her eyes. She let go of Kagome and dragged her behind the counter.

Everybody knew this happened daily and wasn't surprised at the intrusion; they all went back to happily talking and eating their desserts.

Kagome smiled and started chatting with her best friend, from the Feudal Era and now in the present, Sango.

**Flashback**

_Kagome found Miroku and Sango walking aimlessly in the streets of Tokyo, near her townhouse with two kids of their own one-month ago with Kirara in tow. They were wearing the kimono's she always saw them wear last time she saw them. _

_Sango's kimono was a pink top and the skirt was an emerald green with old, worn down sandals on her feet. Miroku wore his purple and black robes, with a staff in his right hand, the cloth that use to adorn his right hand where the wind tunnel use to be was gone._

_Their two children were made up of a girl and a boy. The girl had Sango's brown hair and Miroku's blue eyes. Her body was adorned in a pink and red kimono. The boy was a miniature Miroku, except his eyes were from Sango's. His body was adorned in a blue and black kimono._

_Kagome was shocked that they lived for hundred of years (in the Feudal Era Years, not the future years) but she was happy that she can see her friends again. Kagome ran up to them with her kids in tow, she called out their names._

"_Sango! Miroku!" Kagome cried, tears filling her vision._

_The said people turned around and gasped. They ran towards her and enveloped each other in hugs. The kids looked on with curiosity swirling in their depths. That was until a slap sounded._

"_Oww! Kagome, why must you hit so hard? It was a greeting and I haven't felt your bottom for so long!" Miroku claimed, rubbing his sore cheek._

"_I see you haven't changed Miroku," Kagome dryly said and narrowed her eyes at Miroku, daring him to touch her again._

"_Kagome…Oh my god! I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Sango cried and__hugged Kagome again then pushed back to look in Kagome's smiling eyes and face. Kagome picked up Kirara and hugged her as well, Kirara mewed softly at Kagome and nuzzled in her arms._

"_Same here! Not that I'm complaining, but, how did you guys live for so long?" Kagome asked, tears still streaming down her face. She heard two growls and four hands pulled her away from her friends. She looked down at the angry glares being sent to Sango and Miroku who looked on with amusement. She quieted them down._

"_This must be yours and Inuyasha's children eh?" Miroku laughed._

"_They have to be because they have the possessiveness Inuyasha had when he was around Kagome," Sango laughed._

"_Yep, Yasha, Kasha, these are my best friends Sango and Miroku," Kagome softly said and bent down to their level and pointed at them._

"_The one in the pictures?" Kasha asked._

"_The one that gets jealous when the perverted man touched another girl?" Yasha innocently said and looked at Miroku then Sango._

_Sango and Miroku blushed and muttered under their breath._

"_Yep," Kagome giggled._

"_Anyways, to answer your question Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin became Mates when Rin was old enough. Rin and us became close and she knew that we were going to die earlier than her because we're humans," Miroku paused and Sango continued._

"_Rin and Sesshomaru found a sorceress that can expand the human life to that of a hanyou's. The sorceress gave us a potion that we will age slow like a hanyou and that our children and their childre and so on will have their lives expanded to that of a hanyou's and that we will also age low too. We then lost contact with Rin and Sesshomaru when we moved." Sango finished._

_Kagome didn't ask what happened to Inuyasha and Kikyo when she heard the word "hanyou" so she just squealed and jumped on them, crushing them in her hugs. She let them go and looked down at the nervous human kids._

_She bent down to their level and motioned Kasha and Yasha over. They complied and got the drift. They introduced themselves and Miroku's and Sango's kids became comfortable around them. The boy's name is Kino and the girl's name is Hanah. Kino was ten years old in human years and Hanah was seven years old in human years. _

_Miroku and his family where much more older then they looked. _

_Everybody headed to the Higurashi's home. Kagome let them stay over at her house till they can get a start on their new life in the future._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome waved.

"Kagome, hello!" Miroku smiled.

"Hey Miroku, so how much this time?" Kagome asked while she took out some cash to pay for the ice cream.

"Oh! It's on the house Kagome!" Sango cried while she helped her godchildren get their desired ice cream.

Sango and Miroku was Kasha's and Yasha's godparents if anything were to happen to Kagome and she is the godparent of Kino and Hanah if something were to happen to their parents.

"You guys sure?" Kagome asked, her hand already putting the cash back in her wallet slowly, just incase they changed their minds.

"Yes," Miroku waved off the money and stared at his wife and his godchildren.

"You kids got your ice cream?" Miroku kindly asked.

"Yeah!" Kasha exclaimed and licked her strawberry ice cream.

"Yep! Yep!" Yasha exclaimed and he followed his sister and licked his vanilla ice cream.

"Where's Kino and Hanah?" Kasha asked her Auntie Sango.

"They are at a friend's house sweetie," Sango replied.

"Oh," was Kasha's response.

Kasha and Yasha were in Kindergarten, but it was the long weekend. They have lots of friends but they were vacationing for the long weekend.

Kagome never liked her children's friends parents because they would throw hateful things towards her because she have two hanyou children and they would insult her children when they aren't looking and when they are out of hearing range because of their heritage.

"Well, Operation: Attack Koshimato's Parlor is done! Good job soldiers!" Kagome declared to her "soldiers" in that imitation voice of a male general.

"Thank you sir!" said Kasha and Yasha, but they busied themselves with their ice cream.

Kagome dropped her general façade and sighed, the game was over.

"Kagome you so don't act your age," Sango snorted and Miroku laughed.

"So? I'm twenty-three years old! I'm still young!" Kagome retorted back, grinning.

"Hey, Miroku?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah?" Miroku narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Get me a rocky road ice cream on a sugar cone please and thank you," Kagome looked down and examined her nails, the grin still plastered on her face.

Miroku twitched and went to get the said ice cream mumbling about "bossy friends taking advantage over their friends".

Kagome and Sango giggled at his antics.

"Where you off to?" Sango asked.

"My Mom's place. We're visiting her. We visit her two times a week," Kagome said.

"Y'know, I still haven't met your mom."

"Shoot, I forgot about that. Wanna come with us to visit her?"

"Can't after Miroku and I are done our shift here, we're going on a date because there are no kids to stop us," Sango mumbled, red tinting her cheeks, but it was loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Ohh! I bet once you guys get home after your date you'll find out your pregnant again! Then you'll give Miroku a hard time with the mood swings and cravings. Then he'll never want to get you pregnant again!" Kagome joked, she knew Sango liked kids and she would always tease her.

"What!? Why you-" Sango didn't finish her sentence when Miroku appeared beside her with the desired ice cream in his right hand. Kagome knew she was going to get pummeled by Sango at the comment so she grabbed her ice cream and her kids and ran towards the door.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" Miroku shouted.

"You said it's on the house!" Kagome cackled and she and her children exited the parlor and drove off.

Miroku sighed and bowed his head but he raised it when his shirt was fisted in someone's hand. He gulped.

"Miroku, you _**do**_ want _**more **_kids _**right**_?" Sango said in a low, dangerous tone.

All the employees and customers laughed at his expense.

Miroku gulped again and started quivering when his wife was giving him that glare.

"Uhh...umm…-" Miroku stuttered.

"_**RIGHT**_?!" Sango screamed in his face.

'_Kagome…what did you say to her?!' _Was Miroku's last thought before his wife pummeled him.

* * *

**At the Higurashi Shrine…**

Kagome parked her jeep in front of the shrine steps. She took the key out of the ignition and unbuckled herself. She turned around and saw her children having problems unbuckling themselves; she reached over and helped them till the seat belt was back in its original place.

"Kids, remember the rules," Kagome stated.

Kasha and Yasha nodded and Yasha piped up.

"One: Behave. Two: Show your Manners. Three: Be cute so we can get things from Granny and Uncle Souta and Four: Bug and annoy Uncle Souta," He grinned and Kasha giggled.

Kagome smiled proudly and gave him a thumbs up.

The family exited the jeep and climbed up the shrine steps. Well, Kasha and Yasha jumped steps, being a hanyou and all while Kagome tried to catch up to them, stumbling all the way.

Kagome was panting when she was at the top of the staircase, trying to slow down her breathing while she playfully glared at her children when they stuck their tongues out at her. She stuck out her tongue and grabbed them at the back of their shirts and hefted them on her back giving them a piggyback ride to the home.

Mrs. Higurashi and Souta heard the laughs and squeals outside and smiled knowingly. They rushed outside to meet their family and grinned when they spotted them.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called out a smile on her lips.

"Hey sis!" Souta waved.

Kagome started sprinting towards her mom and her brother and skidded to a halt in front of them. The laughs and squeals quieted down. The two hanyou's on Kagome's back started squirming, a sign that they wanted to get down.

Kagome went on her knees and the two hanyou's jumped off her back and on their Uncle Souta.

The Higurashi family went inside, not noticing a pair of eyes watching them when Kagome, Kasha and Yasha met up with their Mom, Granny, Uncle and brother.

* * *

**Later That Night…**

"Mom, we're just going to the forest behind the shrine, the kids need to breathe in fresh and clean and foresty smell then we'll head home," Kagome told her mother while she put on her shoes and waited for her two hanyou children to do the same.

'_Is "foresty" a word? Meh, now it is_,' Kagome questioned herself then shrugged.

"Okay dear! Bye!" Mrs. Higurashi called out from her spot in the living room, watching a soap opera.

"You guys ready?" Kagome asked, wrapping a red haori around her small frame. She breathed in the smell that still lingers on the haori.

'Inuyasha…I still love him, but I hate him…this is so confusing…' 

"We're ready mommy!" Kasha yelled out, zipping up her blue jacket.

"Can we go now?" pleaded Yasha.

"Yep, lets go kiddo's," Kagome grasped Kasha's left hand while her left hand grasped Yasha's right hand; they walked out the door and headed to the back of the shrine where a forest sat still, the trees swaying from playing with the cool wind that rushes by peacefully. Kagome smiled, she always loved the forests.

"We can't smell the polluten Yasha!" Kasha exclaimed and she raised her arms in the air and stretched.

"It's pollution sweetie," Kagome corrected.

"Feh, whatever," Kasha said and walked to a tree and sat down. Yasha followed his sister and sat beside her.

Kagome smiled and tilted her head up, looking at the stars and the moon. She walked over to her children and motioned them to stand up.

They stood up and watched their mother occupy the place they were just sitting in moments ago. Once Kagome got comfortable she motioned them to sit in her lap. They rushed and sat in her lap, squirming trying to find a comfortable place.

Once they were comfortable, Kagome leaned against the tree behind her while her kids leaned against her.

"Mommy? Tell us what Daddy was like," Yasha asked.

A growl escaped Kasha's mouth.

"Don't."

"Kasha, how come you get mad when I talk about your daddy?" Kagome asks.

"…He hurt you…" Kasha whispered.

"Sweetie," Kagome paused and rubbed Kasha's and Yasha's dog-ears atop their head.

"Your daddy has hurt me plenty of times before I had you guys, but I would always forgive him because I love him," Kagome confessed.

"Still, I don't like him," Kasha scoffed and pulled out of her mommy's grasp and she walked across from her mommy, glaring angrily her.

"Why do you still love him?! He hurt you so many times! How can you forgive him! How!? Why!?" Kasha yelled at her mommy, her eyes flashing red.

Kagome stared at her daughter and her eyes moistened. The hand on Yasha's head became limp and fell to her side. Yasha got mad at his sister and started defending his mommy.

"That's mommy! She always forgives people! No matter how much they hurt her! Mommy loves our daddy because she does! She can't help it! Stop yelling at her!" Yasha shouted, flexing his claws.

"Oh yeah! It's her fault she fell in love with our so-called "daddy"! She could've fallen in love with someone else! " Kasha screamed and brought down her claws on her twin brother.

Yasha dodge to the right and tried to punch Kasha in her stomach but she jumped in the air and pushed her brother on the ground. Both the hanyou's eyes were flashing red. Kasha was about to slash at her younger brother who tried to get up but failed.

Kasha brought her claws down. Yasha clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come but it didn't. He opened his eyes and sniffed. His eyes widened and he knew why his sister didn't attack him. Mommy was crying.

"Please stop, just stop!" Kagome cried, her hands covering her tear-streaked face.

Kasha's ears drooped and she got off of her brother. She started crying because she made her mommy cry. Yasha got up and ran to his mommy and hugged her. Kagome hugged him and got up, carrying Yasha on her hip while she walked to the crying hanyou.

Kagome went on her knees and hugged Kasha, while whispering soothing words in her ears. Yasha wrapped his arms around his sister and she did the same, both of them enveloped in a mother's comforting embrace.

The two hanyou's fell asleep in Kagome's arms and she smiled down at them, tears falling on their sleeping faces. Kagome got up, carrying her children in her arms and put them down on the tree they were just sitting in. She took off the haori around her shoulders and wrapped her children in it.

Kagome kissed their foreheads and she was about to lie down beside them when she heard a rustle in the bushes and saw two pair of eyes stare back at her.

She opened her mouth to scream but it was a mistake. She was pushed against another tree firmly but softly and lips covered her own. She struggled against her captive's hold but it was futile. Her arms were pinned above her head; one hand covered both her wrists and two legs pinned her own legs.

She opened her mouth to scream but she froze when she felt a tongue shyly enter her mouth.

* * *

He smelled a scent he hadn't smelled in over 5oo years. The smell teased and wrapped around his senses. He rushed out of his spot on a tree and ran near the opening where the forest ended and the shrine grounds took over. 

He gasped and his eyes widened. He hid behind a tree and peeked around it, his eyes locking on a figure carrying two hanyou children on her back.

'_Kagome. Even after all those years, she kept my haori. She still is the most beautiful person to ever grace this world. Is she married with someone?' _The owner of the thoughts growled and his eyes flashed red.

'_Hell no, Kagome belongs to me and only me. She is mine! MINE!' _the owner of the voice growled possessively.

'_Soon my love. Soon we will meet again,'_ the owner of the voice vowed and slithered back in the forest, letting it consume him.

* * *

He was walking aimlessly in his forest, his thoughts on a raven-haired girl. 

'_No, a woman. She's become a woman, she is no longer a girl.'_

His ears twitched at every sound made in the forest, but he paid no attention to them; his mind was occupied with the raven-haired woman and the two hanyou's on her back. Her children. Is it is? He sighed, whether it is his or not, he will still love them.

**

* * *

**

He was about to go to sleep when a scent invaded his nose. He jumped off his perch high on a tree and he sped towards the place the scent was omitting from.

He finally sees her, _**his**_ woman. She was gazing at the stars intently while her children sat on the roots of a tree. She made them stand up then she sits down and the hanyou's sit in her lap. The boy asks his mommy to tell him about his daddy. He smiled, a fang poking out of his lip.

One of his eyebrows cocked upwards when the girl growled when she heard her brother's question.

'_Does she hate me or what?'_

He heard his angel speak, her voice clouding his senses.

"Kasha, how come you get mad when I talk about your daddy?" Kagome asks.

'So, the girl's name is Kasha eh?' 

"…He hurt you…" Kasha whispered.

"Sweetie," Kagome paused and rubbed Kasha's and Yasha's dog-ears atop their head.

"Your daddy has hurt me plenty of times before I had you guys, but I would always forgive him because I love him," Kagome confessed.

His ears lowered when his love said that, even though she said she still loves him. It was true, he hurt her plenty of times and she still forgave him. He smiled. That's Kagome for you.

His ears rose when he heard "Kasha" speak and get out of her mother's grasp, glaring angrily at her.

"Still, I don't like him," Kasha scoffed.

"Why do you still love him?! He hurt you so many times! How can you forgive him! How!? Why!?" Kasha yelled at her mommy, her eyes flashing red.

He growled, he wanted to come out of the shadows and reveal himself, but if he did that, Kasha might figure out whom he is and would gladly let her demon side take over and attack him, he wouldn't dare hurt her.

He stayed in the shadows, watching the scene play out before him. He smelt Kagome's tears and he whimpered quietly.

He saw the boy get up; he still didn't know what his name was.

"That's mommy! She always forgives people! No matter how much they hurt her! Mommy loves our daddy because she does! She can't help it! Stop yelling at her!" Yasha shouted, flexing his claws.

'_That is so a Kagome trait.'_

"Oh yeah! It's her fault she fell in love with our so-called "daddy"! She could've fallen in love with someone else!" Kasha screamed and brought down her claws on her twin brother.

His eyes widened, that reminded him a lot of his brother and himself when they would cross paths. They would start fighting each other; usually he's the one who started it because of his anger.

Kasha was angry and attacked her brother whom out of instinct attacked back.

They both tried to claw at each other but they would dodge. Kasha jumped on her brother and pushed him on the ground. She brought her claws down and was about to spill blood when she smelt and heard her mommy cry.

"Please stop, just stop!" Kagome cried, her hands covering her tear-streaked face.

_'Damn, I can't do anything but watch!'_

He saw Kasha get off her brother and plop on the ground, crying. The brother ran to his mommy and hugged her. He saw Kagome pick up the boy and walk towards the crying Kasha. She knelt down and hugged both of them, surrounding them with her arms and body.

The twins fell asleep in their mommy's arms and she took off the haori and wraps it around the sleeping hanyou's. She carries them to the tree they all use to sit in before the siblings started fighting and she kissed their foreheads.

He made a sound in the bushes on purpose, alerting _**his **_woman his presence.

She looked up, alerted of the sound and was about to scream when she saw two pair of eyes stare right back at her.

'_My time to shine.'_

He jumped out of the bushes so quickly and quietly, his woman didn't have enough time to scream when he pinned her to a tree and covered her mouth with his.

Her lips are still soft like he remembered. She opened her mouth to scream and that was when he shyly entered his tongue in her sweet tasting mouth.

* * *

'_Oh my GOD! Who is kissing me! Who the __**hell **__is kissing me!' _Kagome panicked then she became angry when she found out that the lips _**and **_the aura belonged to Inuyasha. 

Kagome pinched the hand that bound her wrists together and he leaned back to snap at her but she whispered, "Sit."

The man widened his eyes at her before he fell flat on the ground. Kagome jumped over him and grabbed a stick. She walked to him and jumped harshly on his back, she grinned when she heard a hiss of pain.

She started thwacking the stick at the man's head, hearing his yells of pain. She grinded the heel of her shoe in the middle of his back. The man had had enough and he got up, Kagome tumbling backwards from the sudden movement; the stick flying from her grasp.

The man swiftly caught the woman is his arms before she hit the ground.

"Kagome, my god. I've missed you so much!" the man cried and hugged her frame tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"Inuyasha, you bastard, let me go now!" Kagome yelled quietly, not wanting to wake her children up as she struggled against his embrace, even though she still loves him, Kagome wants him to feel the pain she felt six years ago.

"Never," Inuyasha whispered.

"Let our mommy go," a pissed voice commanded behind the couple.

Inuyasha's ear twitched and he craned his head to the owner of the voice.

There stood one hanyou turned demon and one hanyou had a transformed Tetsusaiga pointed at Inuyasha's neck.

The hanyou turned demon was Kasha. Hey eyes became red completely and her pupils were an ice cold blue, one jagged purple stripe adorned each of her cheeks. Her fangs and claws elongated a growl escaping her mouth.

She had on a pink bomber jacket with baggy blue jeans around her small waist. Under her jacket was a black t-shirt with a blue, yellow, red and pink butterfly on her chest. Small runners covered her clawed feet. Her hair was silver, the same as her daddy's and the tips of her hair, bangs and dog-ears were raven.

Yasha sneakily grabbed the sword on Inuyasha's waist when he was kissing his mommy. He was awed when it transformed into a big fang when he grasped it.

He wore a red bomber jacket with black, baggy knee length shorts and blue runners on his clawed feet. Under his jacket was a dark blue t-shirt. His hair was raven coloured with silver streaks here and there. His pupils were brown and gold rimmed the brown and his dog-ears were just raven coloured.

He pointed the fully transformed fang at Inuyasha's neck.

"Are they mine?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah," Kagome whispered back, shock was etched one feature when Yasha pointed the fully transformed Tetsusaiga at the owner.

Kagome squirmed in his grasped and told him to let her go so she can calm them down. Inuyasha let his arms fall loosely around her waist and Kagome got up and dusted her jeans.

Kagome wore jean Capri's, with a baby blue t-shirt that had the word "Angel" on the front of her chest with black and silver runners on her human feet. She put her hands on her hips and said in a demanding, yet soft tone.

"Kasha calm down sweetie. I'm fine. He is no threat, he can't even hurt me if he tried to," Kagome stated and pointed a thumb in Inuyasha's direction and he snorted.

"Yasha, you too. Calm down and put the sword down, your daddy will teach you how to use it when your older," Kagome told him.

Kasha did calmed down, and let her demon blood recede. Gold eyes rimmed with brown glared hatefully at Inuyasha. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and she snorted. Keeping an eye on her daddy when her mommy said to Yasha "Your daddy will teach you how to use it…".

Yasha put the sword down and looked at Inuyasha happily and said in a small voice, "Daddy?"

Inuyasha got up on the ground and stood beside Kagome. He bent down to his level and opened his arms wide.

"Yes runt. The one and only," Inuyasha smirked and hugged Yasha when he ran in his arms and hugged him, tears falling down his face.

Inuyasha soothed Yasha, **_his son_**, whom fell asleep and smiled down at him, grabbing the sword from the ground and putting it back in its sheath.

Inuyasha looked up at Kasha and she growled at him before she ran into her mommy's arms and stuck her tongue at him. Inuyasha's eye twitched and looked up at Kagome for help. He got annoyed when she just laughed at him. He got up, his son in his arms and Kasha in Kagome's arms.

"Kasha, why don't you say hi to your daddy," Kagome looked down at her daughter.

Kasha was quiet till she swore Inuyasha off, "Piss off bastard!" She then hid her head on the crook of her mommy's neck and snuggled deeper, falling asleep instantly. Kagome then remembered the hate she felt for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got more annoyed, "Did…did she just...tell me to "piss off"?"

Kagome looked at him oddly then replied coldly, "Well, that's what she said. Something wrong with your hearing or what?" She then grabbed Yasha's form from Inuyasha's arms and she started walking.

Inuyasha stood still and gaped at her retreating form. He snapped out of his stupor and ran towards Kagome. Once he reached her side he yelled quietly, "What the hell Kagome? Our daughter just told me to piss off! She's too young to swear like that!"

"Your daughter? She's not your daughter! She's _**my**_ daughter Inuyasha! I raised **_my_** dausghter without **_your _**help! You left me for a dead person! Wait, I forgot to say- this dead person is way_** better **_than me in everything I do!" Kagome yelled back, fighting the tears that are forming.

"Kagome! She is _**my **_daughter! _**Both **_of them are mine! What the hell is your problem!?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome, Inuyasha and their sleeping children made it to the jeep. Kagome buckled her children in and was about to go to the driver's seat but was stopped when a wrist pulled her back.

"Answer me," Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome was quiet, her eyes glaring hard at Inuyasha. The spark and the half of her spirit she lost years ago came back full force.

"My problem? You want t know what my problem is Inuyasha? Well, I'll let you know that my problem is you! You caused me pain! You caused me heartache! You played me for a fool all along! You never loved me! I was only a replacement! A replacement Inuyasha! A _**REPLACEMENT**_!!" Kagome huffed at the end of her ranting.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Inuyasha apologized but he was interrupted by the cursed word, "Sit!" echoing in the quiet neighborhood. He was forcefully pushed to the ground and Kagome took this chance to run to the driver seat and start the jeep.

Her anxiousness made her miss the spot where her car key is supposed to in the ignition so she yelled sit again when Inuyasha got up. He was slammed back to the ground, trying to fight off the spell.

But by the time the spell wore off, Kagome was already driving away and she said sit four more times so Inuyasha wouldn't catch up to her and find out where she lives.

Inuyasha swore his back was paralyzed by how many sits Kagome said. After the spell wore off, he couldn't find where Kagome went to and his ears drooped in shame and sadness. Inuyasha just sat on the sidewalk looking like a kicked puppy.

He sniffled, trying his hardest not to let his tears show, but some rolled down his cheeks and landed on the sidewalk. Inuyasha looked at the sky, his tears rolling down his face faster this time. He got up and bounded up the steps, intent on finding out where Kagome lives and how to get back with her or get a second chance with her.

* * *

**_Please Review cuz it makes me happy_**. 8- D 

P.S. To those who've noticed that i said that Kagome doesn't like her children's friends parents because they're hanyou or something along those lines, will get revealed later on in the nex chapter or the chapter after the nex chapter and this message is also for those who **haven't** noticed it (i ain't callin you guys dumb) now you've noticed it cuz i i just said.


	2. Roses, Cards and a Date

**_A Second Chance_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Roses, Cards and a Date**

He walked on the shrine grounds shirtless, his undershirt that goes under his haori was covering his nose and mouth. He inhaled the shirt deeper each time, imprinting the smell in his mind.

'_Kagome.'_

He made it to the front door of the Higurashi Household. He hesitated, wondering if he should just open it without knocking (like when he would get Kagome when she came home so they can go jewel shard hunting) or if he should knock and wait for someone to answer. He went with the latter.

He knocked three times, nervously switching from one foot to another. His dog-ears twitched when he heard shuffling sounds come close to the door, he gulped.

Light poured out in the dark night, illuminating the man's figure.

The one who opened the door gasped.

"Inuyasha?"

* * *

The dog-eared man settled himself on the couch in the living room, twitching nervously. He hasn't seen Kagome's family for so long, wondering if they hated him for what he did to Kagome. Knowing Kagome, she already told her mother everything. 

"Inuyasha, do you want some tea or anything?" Souta asked gruffly, his voice deeper instead of a high-pitch voice he had when he was a kid.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's younger brother. He isn't a kid no more; he wasn't the same kid that would look up at him with adoring eyes. This kid became a man, staring at him with hateful eyes. Kasha's hard, hateful eyes flashed in his mind.

Souta was a foot shorter than Inuyasha; his body was more muscular but not too much. Same brown eyes and the same style of hair he had when he was a kid. He wore a white t-shirt with knee-length baggy blue jean shorts.

He locked angry eyes with Inuyasha's depressed yet determined golden ones. He is 15 years old now.

Mrs. Higurashi came in, with a tray of three cups of hot tea. She handed one to Souta who thanked her, one for Inuyasha who nodded his head in thanks and kept one for her.

It was quiet, nobody or nothing made a sound.

Inuyasha broke the silence and whispered, "Where's the old man?"

Mrs. Higurashi fought the tears that threatened to overflow and Souta walked to her and embraced her.

Inuyasha smelled tears and lowered his ears in shame and guilt. Mrs. Higurashi noticed this and got out of her son's embrace and stood in front of Inuyasha. She lifted her hand and stroked Inuyasha's right ear.

Inuyasha trembled, remembering all the times Kagome would rub his ear. His shoulder violently shook, a sign that he was crying and he didn't care who saw his tears.

When Souta was a kid, he never saw a single tear fall from Inuyasha's eye and he thought he'll never see the day his hero cried. He was confused on what happened between him and his sister. She never did tell him, leaving him in the dark.

Mrs. Higurashi embraced Inuyasha as he cried on her shoulder.

Souta was still confused and asked, "Inuyasha, why are you crying? And why did Kagome come home crying and heartbroken six years ago?"

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi froze but that didn't go unnoticed to Souta, he narrowed his eyes.

He ground out, "What the hell happened between you two?"

Inuyasha lifted his head slowly off of Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder and opened his mouth but Mrs. Higurashi beat him to it, voicing out his question.

"Kagome didn't tell you Souta?"

"If she did I wouldn't have asked now would I?"

Inuyasha looked down and started crying again, remembering how he broke his angel's heart. But he had to tell Souta what happened and tell both of them why he did what he did.

He got out of the motherly embrace and turned to look at Souta and motioned with his eyes to sit down, he complied.

"I'll tell Souta what happened six years ago, then I'll tell you both why I did what I did," Inuyasha closed his eyes, figuring out where to start.

He opened his eyes and began his story, "Well…"

* * *

Souta and Mrs. Higurashi were stunned. They opened and closed their mouths like gaping fishes. Souta snapped his mouth shut then spoke, "So, you did that because-" 

"Yeah," Inuyasha interrupted.

"You guys aren't angry with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope."

"Never."

"Does Kagome…know?" Souta asked uncertainly.

"I wanted to tell her when I smelt her in the forest for the first time in about 5oo years, but she took off," Inuyasha glanced down sadly at his lap.

Souta's adoration of his hero Inuyasha vanished when he heard what his hero did to his sister then sparked back to life when he told them why he did it.

"Well, we're going to get you back with my sister Inuyasha! You two belong to each other and not to mention that Kagome always rant about her boring dates with other men to-"

"Dates? Other men!" Inuyasha's voice boomed, shaking the walls of the household, his eyes flickering between red and gold. Kagome once told him what "dates" were.

"Whoa! Inuyasha calm down! She only did it because we told her, so she can get over the fact of you leaving her with some dead woman and start a new life with another man so she's happy!" Souta squeaked.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, "I didn't leave Kagome for a dead woman."

"Kagome didn't know that now did she Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi spoke up.

Inuyasha stopped growling and just glared at nothing particular.

"Does she still date other men? Do they fancy her? Is Kagome even single? Oh god! What if she's not single! What if she's happily married to someone else! Oh dear Lord, I can't handle that!" Inuyasha screamed out, starting to hyperventilate.

"Inuyasha honey calm down. Yes, Kagome still dates other men because we still tell her too. And yes, they do fancy her. Kagome is still single so don't worry," Mrs. Higurashi soothed.

"We'll tell Kagome to stop dating other men so you can win her back," Souta said before he sipped his cold tea.

"Yuck!"

"How do I win her back?" Inuyasha asked the Higurashi family.

Inuyasha soon regretted on his decision when he saw the scary and mischievous stares the Higurashi's gave him. He gulped nervously and backed up into the chair.

'_Dear Lord, give me strength.'_

* * *

**Kagome's Home…**

Kagome parked the jeep back in her garage. She took the key out of the ignition and leaned against her seat.

'_Inuyasha came back. What happened to Kikyo? Why did Inuyasha come back? Now I know why Kasha would always growl whenever I mentioned him, she hates him because of what he did to me six years ago. I knew someone was eavesdropping but I was too emotionally drained to let my miko powers outstretch and see who was behind the door. It was Kasha all along,'_ Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.

She opened her car door slowly and stepped out. She went to her children's door and opened it. She smiled at them, proud on whom they have become. But, will they live a heartbroken life like her when they find someone they love?

Kagome's eyes hardened, she will protect her babies from the pain she is still suffering from.

She leaned over them and unbuckled them from the seat. She tenderly carried them to the front door, having a hard time unlocking the door, she growled irritated then smiled when she finally unlocked the door.

Using her foot to push it open, she enters her home, not bothering to turn on the light because it might wake her children.

It was a good size, not too small and not too big. Kagome walked down a hallway and it lead to her kitchen. Her kitchen had a stove, microwave etc. The kitchen was on one side of the wall and that was it.

As she walked past the kitchen, she stares at a narrow long table attached to a counted and three stools were behind it.

Pass the kitchen was a round table with seven chairs surrounding it. She and her children would eat at that table when they had guests over.

She had to climb three steps to actually step in the living room. Her living room was in the shape of a square, two white; leather couches and one white, leather love seat stood in front of the television.

One of the couches where positioned in front of the television while the other one is on the left side of that one, a bit on an angle. The love seat was positioned on the right side of the couch that was in front of the television, on an angle as well. A long rectangular, clear table was seated in front of the television.

On each side of the television were two rectangular windows, blue curtains over them. On the corners under each window was a plant in a brown pot.

Behind the couch on an angle was a wooden desk pushed up against the wall with a red desk lamp atop and scattered papers, pencils and pens were strewn across it. A purple rolling chair was seated against it. Attached on the ceiling was a miniature chandelier and instead of the diamonds that were made out of glass, they were made out of plastic.

The hallway, kitchen and living room walls were painted a reddish-brownish colour. In the kitchen and the hallway, the floors were made out of black and white tiles in a checker pattern. The steps that lead to the living room and the living room's floor were made out of hardwood the colour of cherry wood.

Kagome walked passed the love seat and turned right where the staircase stood. It leads to the bedrooms and the bathroom upstairs. She took one step then another, repeating the procedure till she was upstairs. The floor was still cherry wood hardwood. There were two rooms on her left side and three rooms on her right.

The two rooms on the left were her room and her children's room. The three rooms on her right side were a bathroom and two guest bedrooms.

She walked to Kasha's and Yasha's bedroom. She enters a red walled room that sported black signatures of the trio and their friends (Miroku and family). Also on the walls were pictures of family and friends.

Kagome dodged strewn items on the floor, stumbling and tripping over many things. Once she reached the right side of the room, Kagome unwrapped the haori around Kasha and Yasha. She tucked in Kasha and kissed her on the forehead. Kagome then walked over to the left side of the room and tucked Yasha in, kissing his forehead.

Right beside each bed was a wooden dresser. Both children decorated it to fit their personalities. There was a small window in the middle of the two beds. On the ceiling were two small bulbs.

Kagome smiled and left her children, shutting the door quietly.

Kagome walks in her room. The walls were a navy blue colour; the walls were bare except for the signatures from family and friends randomly on the wall.

A four-post bed against the left side of the wall with a small table right beside it and atop of it were a lamp and an alarm clock.

Kagome's covers were blue, mixed with red swirls. Her pillow was the same colour and design as her covers. Across her bed was a wooden dresser, the same as her children. She too decorated it to fit her style. A balcony that leads outside was one meter away from Kagome's bed. Red curtains covered the glass doors with blue swirls in them.

In all the bedrooms in the household, the flooring was cheery wood hardwood, except the bathroom, it was the same as the kitchens. Kagome walked in the middle of the room and started stripping, going to change in her pajamas- a big, baggy t-shirt and a pair of short shorts.

She was only in her black, lacy bra and panty, her clothes pooled around her feet. She walked to her dresser and pulled a black t-shirt and slipped it over her head. She was about to head to bed, too tired and lazy to brush her teeth, until a knock came from the door.

Kagome paused then continued. She took out a pair of black short shorts and slipped it over her hips till it was wrapped snugly around her waist.

It was in the middle of the night. 12:08am to be precise. Kagome grabbed her bow and an arrow from under her bed. She tiptoed out her room and right in front of the door. The person was persistent; he or she wouldn't stop knocking.

Kagome looked through the peephole, but it was too dark to see. The aura was familiar. _**Very**_ familiar. She quietly unlocked the lock, grabbed the handle and pulled it open, having an arrow pointed at the person.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she lowered her bow and arrow.

* * *

The man walked through the streets, his ears twitching at the strange sounds he wasn't accustomed too. He was walking aimlessly, trying to find his woman, but alas, he could not. That was until a scent he will never forget teased and tickled his nose. 

His heart jumped. He ran to where the scent led him to, though it was laced with anger, sadness and peacefulness.

He used his demon speed to get to the place the scent is coming from.

After a few minutes, he halted in front of a house that the scent was omitting from. His long hair billowed in the wind. He knew he shouldn't barge in, so he went to the door and knocked.

He heard a faint shuffling but it stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows. He knocked again. And again. He will not leave till he sees her face once more. The scent was close this time. He smiled a toothy grin, a fang poking out of his mouth.

The door opened very swiftly and he found an arrow pointed at his neck, he gulped and looked up, locking his eyes with the woman who stood before him.

The woman in front of him gasped and she lowered her weapon. The man smiled again, his eyes gleaming happiness and curiosity.

* * *

"Kouga?" Kagome whispered carefully. (A/n: Hah! Thought it was Inuyasha eh? I'm g00d!) 

"Hey Kagome!" the wolf youkai greeted and grabbed Kagome's wrist, making her drop her bow and arrow before she was crushed to his chest in an embrace.

Kagome got over her surprised and she wrapped her arms around Kouga's back.

They both pulled back and smiled.

"Kouga, come in, come in!" Kagome said while she pushed Kouga in her home, grabbing her bow and arrow from the ground.

She kept pushing Kouga till he sat in one of her couches. Kouga squirmed till he got comfortable.

"Do you want to eat something Kouga?" Kagome asked as she skipped to the kitchen.

"Uhh, do you still have those "ninja food" Kagome?" Kouga asked as he remembered the "ninja food" Kagome him one day.

"Yep! Sure do!" Kagome ducked down and opened a cupboard. She reached in and grabbed a bowl of instant noodles and a bag of chips. Kagome got up and walked to the stove. She filled a kettle with water and put it on the stove to boil. She threw the bag of chips at Kouga who caught it with ease and opened it.

"Mavome, Gasme and Ay arf motts," Kouga stated as his mouth was filled with chips.

"Kouga, chew then swallow then tell me what you just said," Kagome ordered Kouga.

Kouga did what he was told to and swallowed the food in his mouth.

He repeated what he said, "I said, Kagome…Ayame and I are mates."

Kagome's jaw dropped, her eyes widened. She didn't say anything and just stared at Kouga.

Kouga took it as devastation when Kagome didn't respond; thinking she was heartbroken.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I just…never actually fell in love with you. I just thought I loved you because I wanted to annoy mutt face. I only thought of you as a friend Kagome, I'm sorry. I' love Ayame and Ayame only," Kouga stated, the bag of chips in his hand lay forgotten.

Kagome closed her mouth and started giggling.

"Kouga, don't apologize. I only thought of you as a friend only. Congrats! Finally you and Ayame are together. I was seriously going to lock you guys in a hut for one month so you can open your eyes and find out the person you love was right in front of you all along!" Kagome whispered happily.

Kouga noticed this and whispered, "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't want to wake up my sleeping kids upstairs," Kagome pointed upstairs.

"You have kids already!?" Kouga whispered stunned.

A high pitch whistle sounded from the kitchen, Kagome turned the stove off and moved the kettle. Kagome grabbed the cup of noodles from the counter and walked back to the steaming kettle, she pours in the water and put it on the long table with three stools.

Kouga got up and sat down on one of the stools and started slurping up his noodles.

"Who's your mate? Who's the father? When did that happen?" Kouga questioned fast.

Kagome answered it easily, "Inuyasha is my ex-mate, hell, we weren't even mates! Inuyasha is the father and it happened six years ago, before he chose Kikyo over me," Kagome whispered the last part quietly but Kouga heard.

He started growling.

"Why didn't Inuyasha mark you as his mate if you guys have kids together?! And why the hell would he choose that damn clay pot over you!?"

"I'll tell you what happened six years ago Kouga," Kagome said quietly, this time, she didn't cry.

She retold the story when she Inuyasha confessed his love to her till he said he loves Kikyo and she ran back home.

Kouga was growling the entire time. He wanted to break something. He wanted to kill a certain someone. A certain hanyou.

Kagome has told this story so many times; she used up all her tears for the story. Kouga hugged Kagome, telling her that Inuyasha was a fool for letting her go.

Kagome soon fell asleep in the wolf youkai's arms. She was carried to her room and was tucked in. He left the room and went to the room across from her; he went under the covers and fell asleep, dreaming about kicking a certain hanyou's ass and making out with a certain red-haired wolf youkai. He smirked.

* * *

"Bye Kouga! You and Ayame come back here if you guys need anything!" Kagome waved off the two-wolf youkai's who went to search for a house with the money Kagome gave them. 

Kagome went grocery shopping and left her kids with their Uncle Kouga. On her way back from grocery shopping, she literally bumped into Ayame. They squealed and hugged and screamed.

Since it was a sunny day, Kagome walked instead of taking her car.

Ayame helped her bring the groceries home. There she was reunited with her mate, Kouga. The kids instantly took a liking to them.

Kagome gave them some of her clothes to them, a brown baggy t-shirt and black baggy jeans for Kouga, which belonged to her brother when he forgot some of his clothes last time he slept over here.

She gave Ayame a green wife beater and a white skirt. Before they left, Kagome gave them the reason that humans and demons live among each other and told them about getting a job and etc. She gave them money so they can buy a house and start their new life.

"Thank you Kagome! We'll see you guys later! Bye Kasha! Bye Yasha!" Ayame yelled over her shoulder as Kouga just saluted them and they left.

"Mommy? Where'd daddy go?" Yasha asked as he tugged on Kagome's sleeve.

Kagome looked sadly down at him and crouched down and hugged her children.

"He left me. He said he never loved me," Kagome cried, tears building up till they burst from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.

"He left you? How come he doesn't love you mommy?" Yasha started crying, grasping his mommy's arm and hugging her too.

Kasha stayed quiet and she hugged her mommy, offering her some comfort, her ears drooped low on her head.

Kagome sniffled, "Yasha, just because I said he left and doesn't love me, doesn't mean he doesn't care about you guys. He's still your daddy and you're still his kids." Kagome rubbed her nose and the trio headed inside.

**

* * *

****Nighttime**

"I look stupid," Inuyasha whined.

"Oh stop your whining Inuyasha, you wanted to do this," Souta lectured as he tied Inuyasha's shoelaces.

"Well, I think you look handsome Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi smiles as she comes in with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"I still feel stupid Mrs. Higurash-"

"Inuyasha call me "mom", you're going to be my daughter's mate soon and thus I am your mother in law," Mrs. Higurashi pointed out and smiled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and received a hug from Mrs. Hi- I mean mom.

"We don't care if you're a hanyou Inuyasha," Souta smirked, "Or should I say brother?"

Inuyasha smiled and hugged Souta who blushed.

"You ready son?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled eagerly.

"Yeah I guess," muttered Inuyasha.

"Here, girls like flowers and chocolates. Give these to Kagome and say what you've been practicing to say to her bro," Souta pushed the said items in his brother in law arms.

Inuyasha nodded and headed out the door, waving bye with his index and middle fingers as he walked out of their sight.

* * *

Inuyasha was whistling a tune he caught from Souta. He held a bouquet of flowers in his left hand and the box of chocolates in his right hand. He was thinking on what would happen when he arrived at Kagome's house and talks to her. 

_Inuyasha rings the doorbell and Kagome in all her beauty answers the door._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asks; her angelic yet husky voice drifts in his ears._

_Inuyasha goes on one knee and outstretched his arms with the flowers and box of chocolates._

_Inuyasha speaks, "Kagome, your are the love of my life,_

_Please forgive me of my mistakes,_

_You're the light in my hellhole,_

_You're the one that makes life worth living,_

_Please Kagome, please forgive me of my mistakes."_

_Kagome stood there silently, her hand covering her mouth she jumps on Inuyasha and kisses him passionately._

_She pulled away and spoke to him in a seductive voice, "Inuyasha…"_

"OWW! MY NOSE! Shit, that hurt!" Inuyasha whined as he rubbed his abused his nose, he glared at the pole he bumped into and interrupted his mind. He growled at the pole and stood up glaring at those who stared at him oddly.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Finally, I'm here," Inuyasha said under his breath. He took a sniff at the house, making sure he was in the right place. He is. 

He nervously twitched and knocked on the door three times. He heard running footsteps come closer to the door. The door swung opened and there stood Kagome just in a small, white, fluffy towel. The towel ended at mid-thighs, showing a lot of her long legs.

Inuyasha started drooling, already missing Kagome's naked form.

"Yo, dog-boy, stop drooling and tell me what you want?" Kagome snapped, leaning against the doorframe.

Inuyasha was still drooling when he saw water trickle down Kagome's wet form. He envied the water because they got to slide themselves down Kagome's form. Especially down the valley of her breasts and womanhood. He grunted.

He finally snapped himself from staring at Kagome's wet form when she pulled on his forelocks that they were nose to nose.

"What do you want?" Kagome ground out, her eyes blazing fury.

"Uhh…" Inuyasha remembered what he came here for.

He dropped the bouquet and the box of chocolates in Kagome's arms while he muttered something under his breath. He blushed heavily.

Kagome took her time in checking out Inuyasha. He wore a long sleeved red button up shirt with black, baggy jeans and skater shoes covered his clawed feet. His silver hair that was usually down was in a ponytail on the nape of his neck.

He still was the most handsome creature to ever grace the world.

Kagome blushed at her thought. She shook her head, she shouldn't think of him like that. He broke her heart and now he comes groveling at her feet for another chance.

"Please Kagome! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that! Please Kagome, just give me a second chance! Hell, just let me explain why I did what I did six years ago!" Inuyasha pleaded, he went on both of his knees and clasped his hands together, pleading Kagome.

Kagome felt guilty, but she wanted him to suffer like she did. She knew it was a selfish thing, but she was still depressed and heart-broken when he left her after they made love to each other.

Kagome was silent, her eyes still blazing.

"Why should I Inuyasha? So you can hurt me again once we're back together?"

"Kikyo's dead!" Inuyasha barked, but that came out wrong.

Kagome's eyes blazed more, fury, hate and loathing shined in her usually warm, happy eyes.

"Oh, so now you need me because I remind you of your precious Kikyo? Is that it?"

"Wait Kagome you got it all wrong-"

"Wrong my ass. I'm the closest thing to a Kikyo resemblance and you think that you can use me to keep the memory of Kikyo fresh! Your worse than Naraku!" Kagome screamed and she threw the gifts at Inuyasha and slammed the door in his face.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and raised his hand and put it flat on the door, leaning his forehead on the door as well.

'_Kagome,'_ Inuyasha sadly thought as a few tears slipped his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Knock. Knock.

"Coming!"

The small hand grasped the door handle; the door being already unlocked because she and her twin brother just played outside with the neighbors pets five minutes ago.

The girl yanked the door open, her happy eyes, hardening into hate. She stuck out her tongue at the man standing in front of the door with a rose and a card in his hand.

The man, her daddy, Inuyasha smiled shyly at his daughter Kasha.

The smile turned into a frown when the door was slammed in his face once more. He gingerly kissed the rose and placed it and a picture he made himself on the mat in front of the door.

He sighed and put his hands in his pocket and walked away, thinking up more plans to win Kagome back.

Kagome witnessed her daughter opening the door and slamming it in his face. She witnessed how Inuyasha kissed the rose and laid it and a card on her doorstep. She witnessed all this in the upstairs window.

Whether Inuyasha knew or not, he was wiggling himself in her heart once more; a bit of hate diminishing by his simple gesture.

Kagome grabbed the kissed rose and the card that had a stick person of him and Kagome kissing and their children in front of them with the words "I'm Sorry Love". She put the rose in a vase full of water and she put the vase with the rose in it and the card on her dresser.

**

* * *

**

Kagome was in her bedroom, humming to herself. She felt lighter, happier too. I guess the simple gesture Inuyasha did yesterday made her happier. Though, the hate is still there; a tad bit of hate left her heart though.

Kagome got off her bed and she walked out on the balcony. Her hair played with the wind as her eyes scanned the sky and the birds. One bird suspiciously looked like it was coming near her. It was. Kagome squeaked and jumped in the corner of the balcony.

The bird dropped a gift in front of Kagome.

The bird then flapped its wings and flew back to the sky. Kagome hesitantly reached out for the wrapped gift. From Inuyasha- it has his aura all around it. Kagome grinned and unwrapped the present.

Inside were another rose and a hand made card by Inuyasha himself. The difference is that the card Kagome held a newborn pup in her arms and Inuyasha had his stick arm around Kagome's stick waist.

Kagome smiled again, another bit of hate disappearing once more. The card said, "I'm Missing You everyday when I'm not around you."

**

* * *

**

'_Inuyasha has been giving me roses and cards that he made himself. That's so sweet,' _Kagome giggled to herself and her two hanyou children noticed.

"Mommy, why are you laughing?" Yasha asked.

"Did we do something that made you laugh?" Kasha asked.

"What, I can't laugh freely? You guys didn't make me laugh, you guys make my day," Kagome squealed and pounced on her children, giving them noogies right between their dog-ears. They screamed and ran away from their mommy, laughing all the way.

The two hanyou's ran out the door and outside. They split up and Kagome stopped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now, who should I chase?" Kagome put her pointer finger under her chin and ran towards Kasha.

"Kasha!" Kagome beamed, chasing after her eldest child.

Kasha laughed and ran away from her mommy.

"Run Kasha! Run!" Yasha laughed as he ran away from his sister.

Neighbors looked out their windows and laughed at the running children and the adult who doesn't act like her age. They smiled at their happiness and went back to doing what they were doing before they were interrupted by laughter.

Kagome changed directions swiftly and grabbed Yasha unexpectedly tickling him on the road.

Yasha laughed, "Ka…Kash…a…He…help me!"

Kasha went to save her younger brother from the ticklish clutches of her mommy.

"Mommy! Let Yasha go!" Kasha jumped on her mommy's back.

"Never!" Kagome cackled and gently pushed Kasha off her back and she started tickling her too.

Laughter filled the neighborhood and the neighbors didn't mind at all, they enjoyed it and smiled.

Kagome ordered, " Say "Have mercy on us oh great strong one" Or else!"

Yasha and Kasha screamed out, "Have mercy on us oh great strong one!"

Kagome stopped tickling them and gave them a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Eww!" Yasha whined and wiped it off his cheek.

"Hee hee!" Kasha giggled and leaned up to place a sloppy kiss on her mommy's right cheek while Yasha leaned up and gave his mommy a sloppy kiss on her left cheek.

The two hanyou's were panting from laughing so much.

Kagome felt like a kid again. She leaned and tapped Kasha on her head and whispered, "Your it!" then she ran.

Yasha ran too, not wanting to be it. Kasha just stood their stunned. She smirked an Inuyasha like smirk and ran after her twin brother, trying to tag him.

* * *

After half an hour of playing tag with her kids, they decided to head inside to get ready for dinner. Little did they know, a certain someone watched them play tag, watched them laugh freely and watched them how they interacted with each other. 

The man held a rose and card in his hand while he hid behind a tree. He was giving Kagome another rose. The man walked out from his hiding spot and ran to the backyard of Kagome's home.

He jumped on her balcony and laid the gifts on her bed, smiling as she kept all the roses and cards he gave her. He got something out of his pocket and placed it on top of the card. He jumped out of the balcony and left, remembering the laughter of his family.

* * *

Kagome cooked egg fried rice and vegetable chow mein for dinner. They ate in the living room instead of the table and the stools. 

They were currently watching a show that had American music with Japanese subtitles underneath.

It was 9:o2 pm. Time to put the kids to bed.

"Yasha, Kasha, time to go to bed okay?" Kagome spoke to her children as she put the dishes away.

They both nodded and headed upstairs to the bathroom to brush their fangs then to change into their pajamas.

* * *

"The End," Kagome closed the book of "Japanese Fairytales". 

"Mommy, did the princess live happily ever after?" Kasha asked drowsily as she hugged her stuffed bear.

"Ye-"

"Didn't she get killed by a needle thingy?" Yasha interrupted as he snuggled closer to his mommy.

"No sweetie, that's "Sleeping Beauty" and she didn't die, she just fell in a deep sleep. Yes the Princess lived happily ever after," Kagome spoke softly as she rubbed the ears of her hanyou children.

Kagome started humming and a thought just occurred to her. She didn't get a rose and a card from Inuyasha today. She furrowed her eyebrows together but the snores drifting in her ears snapped her out of her thought.

Kagome picked up Yasha off her lap and carried him to his bed. She tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She went to Kasha and kissed her forehead. She exited the room and switched the light off, closing the door quietly.

Kagome was about to go in her room but she just wanted to make sure if Inuyasha left his usual gifts on her doorstep. She skipped down the stairs and sprinted to her front door. She yanked it open and she felt crestfallen when nothing was on her doorstep. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

She closed the door and locked it. She went upstairs, her baggy t-shirt billowing behind her. She felt crestfallen and sad when Inuyasha didn't give her a rose and his usual card. Maybe he gave up on her and moved on. She shook her head quickly.

Inuyasha doesn't give up or move on that quickly. Maybe he just forgot?

'_Who am I kidding? I've fallen in love with Inuyasha again. Maybe I should give him a chance to explain what happened six years ago? Yeah, I'll do that,' _Kagome smiled and opened her door.

Her eyes widened. There on her bed was a rose and a card from Inuyasha himself, but what is on top of the card? Kagome closed her door and walked closer to the items. She sat on her bed and rose the rose then the card.

On the card was Inuyasha holding a new born pup in his stick arms as Kagome held a toddler in her stick arms, Yasha and Kasha were smiling, standing in front of them. It said, "Your are the best Mother anyone can want and need".

Kagome put the rose and card down on her bed; she then picked up the other gift. A heart shaped locket. Exactly the one she gave Inuyasha before their encounter with Kaguya. Instead of gold, it was silver and it had her name messily scrawled on the front.

'_Inuyasha used his claws to print my name on the front,'_ Kagome sighed happily as she put her thumbnail in between the crack and flicked it open.

Inside, on the left side was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing under the Goshinboku Tree and on the right was a messy printing that said "My Love For Eternity". Kagome started crying, missing the presence that would always watch her as she slept.

Kagome reached under her bed and grasped a red cloth. Inuyasha's haori. She stripped out of her pajamas. She then took off her bra and left all her articles of clothing on the floor as she wrapped the haori around herself. (A/n: Jus like the episode with the fat guy and peaches that had faces on them)

Kagome placed the locket around her neck and placed the rose and card on her dresser. She had traces of tears on her face but she did not wipe them off. She went under the covers of her bed and fell into a deep sleep where only her, Inuyasha and her-_**their**_- children only mattered.

She smiled lightly in her sleep, thinking of a certain golden-eyed, silver-haired, cocky and arrogant hanyou. Her hanyou.

**

* * *

**

"Okay kids! Today, I the great chef to ever grace this world have prepared you a fantastic breakfast!" Kagome exclaimed as she raised her spatula dramatically.

"Is it ramen?" Yasha whispered excitedly.

"Ramen is the most healthiest food ever! And the tastiest!" Kasha pointed out.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ramen is the healthiest food ever!" Inuyasha exclaimed._

"_What? No it's not. Do you know how many sodium and fat is in one bowl of ramen?!" Kagome countered back._

"_Hey, it gives me an energy boost and I become stronger! I can knock any opponents down if I eat only a bowl of ramen and nothing else! I bet I can kick Naraku's ass if I ate a bowl of ramen before a battle with him!" Inuyasha retorted._

_Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples._

**END FLASHBACK**

'_So like Inuyasha,' _Kagome thought dryly.

"No, it's not ramen. It's," Kagome paused dramatically, "Strawberry pancakes with syrup inside it, scrambled eggs and a blueberry muffin. And to top it off is a glass of orange juice!"

"It's not ramen, pooey," Yasha pouted, but smiled when he tasted the pancakes and stuffed it down his throat.

"Boo, it's not ramen," Kasha said and dug in her breakfast when she loved the smell her breakfast were making.

"So my guinea pigs, is it good?" Kagome asked.

"It's the _**BEST**_!" both hanyou's exclaimed.

"Really? Hah! See I _**AM**_ the best cook in the world!" Kagome puffed out her chest in pride but it deflated when Kasha and Yasha spoke.

"Yep, you're the _**BEST**_ cook ever mommy! But the one who made ramen is the _**GREATEST**_ cook ever!"

Kagome pouted and sat on the remaining stool. She started eating her breakfast till she had an urge to take a hot shower.

"Kids finish your breakfast then put the plates in the sink. I'm going to take a hot shower," Kagome got up and walked upstairs.

* * *

Kagome picked out a red lacy bra and panty, a tight forest green shirt that shows all her curves and jean capris. 

Kagome grabbed a towel from her dresser and skipped across the hall to the bathroom.

The bathroom's tiles were black and white, checkered style. At the back of the room was a tub with ducky curtains, flowing in front of it. On the right wall were a toilet and a sink. The walls were painted a beige cream colour. Kagome stripped till she was nude and she jumped in the tub.

She turned the knob till she found a relaxing temperature of water. She sighed happily and started humming a random tune.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

"It's daddy," Yasha whispered as he smelled the familiar smell that came from behind the door.

"Don't open it. He left mommy and he wants her back. His fault he left her," Kasha crossed her arms and went to her room to draw and listen to music.

Yasha hesitated when the knocking continued. His mommy's words flashed in his head.

"_Yasha, just because I said he left and doesn't love me, doesn't mean he doesn't care about you guys. He's still your daddy and you're still his kids."_

'_He's still my daddy,'_ Yasha concluded as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Inuyasha looked down at his son and he smiled. He opened his arms and Yasha just stood there. Inuyasha put his arms by his side and he frowned when Yasha didn't scream the usual, "Daddy!" and he didn't jump in his arms.

"What's wrong squirt?" Inuyasha asked as he bent low so he's somewhat the same height as his son.

"You," Yasha whispered quietly.

Inuyasha heard what his son said and his frown deepened.

"What'd I do to make you upset with me squirt?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"You left mommy and you don't love her. Why do you keep coming back?" Yasha asked as he fidgeted.

Inuyasha sighed and he rubbed his temples.

"Yasha, I do love your mommy, with all my heart. I would put down my life for her just so she's happy," Inuyasha whispered as he remembered how heart-broken Kagome was when she saw him with Kikyo.

"Then why did you leave her?" Yasha asked expectantly, his brown and gold-rimmed eyes stared at his father's golden eyes.

Inuyasha was really getting tired of explaining why he did what he did six years ago. Not to mention Yasha doesn't know what happened between him and Kagome six years ago.

He started his story, using simpler words so the six-year-old would understand what he is saying.

* * *

Kagome was in the shower longer than expected. She sighed happily. Ahh, how long has it been since she took a relaxing, hot shower like that? 

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and was about to go to her room when she felt a faint familiar aura. Inuyasha.

She rushed downstairs and saw her son shut the door and turn around. In his clawed hands were a rose and a card. This time the rose was different. Instead of red, it was white and the tips were light blue.

The card had Kagome holding another newborn pup in her arms as she held a kid, Inuyasha holding a toddler in his arms and an older Kasha and Yasha smiling and posing in the picture.

Yasha smiled and handed the said items and he bounded to the living room to watch some T.V.

On the front of the card was, "Your eyes is what makes me weak in the knees, your strength, courage and bravery is what makes me take on the whole world for you. Your personality is what keeps me entertained for eternity. You in my life is like dying and going to heaven. You are my salvation. My savior. My heart. My soul. My life."

Kagome covered her mouth as tears sprouted from her eyes. She quickly wiped them off so Yasha and Kasha wouldn't worry.

She smiled a watery smile. Only a tad bit of hate was still in her heart. The hate will vanish, as if it wasn't there at all, when Inuyasha explains to her why he did what he did six years ago.

True love can overpower anything. Overpower any obstacles. Can defy destiny and fate. True love is…Inuyasha and Kagome.

**

* * *

**

The kids were in their bedroom sleeping, dreaming of whatever kids dream about. It was 9:25pm. It was a Saturday, but after going to the beach today, it took Kasha's and Yasha's energy. Usually, they would be up till midnight.

Kagome walked in her bedroom then crossed her floor to get to the balcony. She pulled the curtains back and opened the glass doors. She stepped in the cool night air, her t-shirt billowing in the wind.

Her hair was tied in a messy bun, tendrils of hair flying everywhere on her face.

'_Stubborn hair,'_ Kagome huffed out in aggravation as she tried to put the hair behind her ears but failed. She sighed and left it alone.

The wind blew all around her, her hair fluttered in the wind, her shirt billows as her eyes widened when she saw a familiar figure, jumping atop rooftops, his long mane billowing behind him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as Inuyasha landed perfectly in front of her with his usual cocky smirk on his face.

"Hey."

* * *

A hanyou jumped atop rooftops to get to his destination as his clothes and hair fluttered behind him. 

In his hand were a rose, a card and a bag. Today was the day he is going to get his woman back. He forgot about one thing though; who was going to watch the kids? Ahh, he'll think of something.

He can see it now, the balcony. Kagome always left it unlocked, as if she was waiting for him to come and get her to go back to the Feudal Era.

Well, it was window that Kagome left unlocked not a balcony door. Close enough.

He was nearing his destination when he saw a figure come outside, her long hair and clothes fluttering as the wind played with them.

She is still beautiful. How she would always fight with her hair then she would give up, the hair being triumphant.

How her brown eyes always held a ferocity to even get the most fearful demons of all of Japan on their knees begging her to let them leave with their lives.

Speaking of demons, as he ran to get to Kagome' home, he saw demons and some hanyou's walking freely among the humans.

He had to ask Kagome what happened while he was in the Feudal Era. But he was nearing the balcony that held the woman of his dreams, his angel and his mate.

He landed right I front of her and placed his usual cocky smirk on his face. He heard his woman whisper his name.

"Hey."

* * *

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she put her hand down. 

"Umm..." Inuyasha mumbled, his smirk coming right off his face and his face blossomed red.

The two walked in Kagome's room and conversed in there.

He handed Kagome a white rose with pink tips and a card. He put the bag on the ground and it went unnoticed by Kagome.

On the card was a pasted picture of the day when Inuyasha fainted after he confessed his love to Kagome as she laid his head in her lap.

On the card it said, "You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk in the planet…Just like our love. You are a rose. The petals represent your kindness and compassion towards others. The thorns represent your fiery spirit. It tells others you are a formidable foe. Kagome Higurashi, will you go out with me?"

"Before I answer, you won't faint will you?" Kagome asked cautiously, watching Inuyasha's movements if he was going to faint anytime soon.

Inuyasha remembered all the times he fainted. He laughed nervously and nodded his head "no".

'_I have a feeling I will though…'_

Kagome smiled and whispered, "Yes, Inuyasha I'll go out with you."

Inuyasha smiled and pushed his fist in the air a sign for "victory". He then fainted, with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"My god Inuyasha. Why do you keep fainting!?" Kagome sighed exasperatedly.

She then looked at what Inuyasha was wearing and decided to get ready for their date.

* * *

Kagome brushed her hair and smoothed out her dress. She got ready in twenty-five minutes flat. Inuyasha was sleeping on her floor, his drool pooling around his chin. He was too heavy for Kagome to bring him to hey bed. 

Kagome them wondered who would take care of her children while she was gone. She rushed out of her room and downstairs to call a friend or her mom if they can baby-sit her children.

Someone knocked at her door. She sprinted and yanked the door open and there standing on her doorstep was a 15-year-old Shippou. He grinned when he saw Kagome standing there.

"Shippou?" Kagome gasped and hugged the boy.

"You've grown so much! My god Shippou, I missed you so much!"

"Hey Kagome! I've missed you too!" Shippou hugged Kagome and snuggled closer to her. She was like a mother to him.

Shippou's hair was still in a ponytail tied with a ribbon. His green eyes still held mischief in them. He was a few inches shorter than Kagome though. He wore a dark green beater and camo pants.

"Shippou, you're like a son to me. Even back in the Feudal Era. Just call me "mom" okay?"

Shippou was stunned and he was only able to nod his head.

"Anyways, you'll be living here with me and my kids. Not to mention, how'd you find me?" Kagome questioned, then she got an idea. Inuyasha brought him here. She growled and ran back upstairs.

Leaving a confused Shippou on the doorstep.

'_She has kids?' _Shippou went inside and took off his shoes and went in the kitchen, looking for candy and some ninja food.

* * *

She stomped up the stairs towards her bedroom. She opened the door and saw Inuyasha yawning as he stretched, waking up from his nap. 

The irritation disappeared from her eyes as she saw how cute Inuyasha was. His eyes were half open, his ears twitched, his legs were outstretched in front of him, his hands were in front of him, right between his legs and his yawn.

Kagome loved the way he yawned. It was sooo cute. When he yawned, his fangs would glisten and he looked just like a puppy when they yawned.

* * *

Golden eyes pierced the dark room; the only light was the full moon illuminating the body that lay on the ground. 

'_Where'd Kagome go?' _Inuyasha wondered and he got in a sitting position.

His ears twitched and his nose twitched when he heard and smelled an irritated Kagome stomping towards the room.

When she opened the door, he could see the irritation glowing in her brown orbs.

'_Oh no. She's pissed about something.'_

Before Inuyasha could say a word, he yawned a big yawned and stretched. After yawning, he put his ears flat against his ears, readying himself for the huge lecture she was going to give him for whatever he did.

He was not prepared when his face was pushed against something soft and squishy. He grinned; he hasn't been intimately in touch with Kagome for about 5oo years.

He snuggled closer to Kagome, enjoying how close his face was to her breasts. His grin just got bigger.

Kagome cooed in Inuyasha's ears, "Awww, you look just like a puppy!" Kagome snuggled against Inuyasha.

Inuyasha as snapped out of his daze when he heard puppy. His head shot up and he glared at her.

"I ain't no puppy woman! I am a dog demon! Demon! Not puppy!" Inuyasha hollered.

"So? Your still a puppy to me," Kagome scoffed and she turned her head to the side as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Inuyasha's eyes twitched.

"Let's just go on our date okay?" Inuyasha said as he got up, dusting his pants as he grabbed the bag off the floor.

Kagome's eyes flared and she glared at Inuyasha.

"You planned this didn't you? If I didn't come with you on this date you would've just picked me up and put me on your shoulder!" Kagome accused as she stood up.

"No not really. If you didn't go I would try another day and another day and another day and so on," Inuyasha said.

"Then why is Shippou downstairs?" Kagome asked.

"I knew I smelled something familiar on you. The runt's here eh?" Inuyasha grinned.

"You, didn't tell Shippou to baby-sit the kids while we went out on our date?"

"Nope. It just occurred to me on who was going to baby-sit the kids when I was only a few houses away from you," Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered.

"For what?"

"For yelling at you."

"S'ok."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand when they went downstairs greeted by Shippou who just sat lazily on the couch.

"Hey there runt," Inuyasha greeted casually.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou squeaked.

"Hey, Shippou? How'd you find me?" Kagome asked.

"I was staying in a forest but then I got tired of eating the same thing everyday. So I came out of the forest and I smelled other youkai's walking among the humans. I was walking randomly till I caught Inuyasha's scent. The more I followed him, the more I smelled your scent and here I am." Shippou responded as he struggled to find out how to use the remote.

"Where'd you find the clothes?" Inuyasha grunted.

"I was walking down a store when I heard girls around my age started giggling and whispering about me, saying how "hott" I was and stuff like that. They saw me in my old ripped kimono and they gave me money for me to buy some clothes. Saying that a hottie like me should wear appropriate clothes."

"Feh, you'll get use to it. A lot of girls would always ogle at me then they would start blushing. Some even asked me out. I just push them away and walk on. It's so annoying. In the Feudal Era no females would even take a glance at me. Now, I have females ogling at me," Inuyasha huffed angrily.

"Hey! I looked at you!" Kagome countered and she took her hand away from Inuyasha's grasp and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You don't count though," Inuyasha snorted.

"What do you mean I don't count!?"

"You don't count damnit!"

"Why the hell not?!

Shippou sighed and shook his head. No matter how old those two are, they would always fight and it would always end in a-

"SIT BOY!"

"AH-" Inuyasha's face was smashed against the hardwood floors and it woke up the two hanyou's upstairs.

"Mommy! What was that?!" Kasha yelled as she jumped down the stairs and purposely stepped on her daddy. He grunted in pain.

"Why is daddy on the ground like that?" Yasha asked as he poked his daddy in the ribs.

"Argh! Why you…" Inuyasha growled out and yelped when his son poked him in the ribs hard.

"Kids, this is your Brother Shippou. He's my son from the Feudal Era. And is now your older brother," Kagome smiled.

Shippou got off the couch and smiled at his new brother and sister.

"I'm Shippou!" he grinned cheekily.

"My name's Kasha!"

"My name's Yasha!"

"Kasha reminds of Kouga when she stepped on Inuyasha like that to get to you," Shippou snickered when Inuyasha glared at him.

"_**DON'T **_compare _**my **_daughter to that fleabag!" Inuyasha snapped and swiftly got up.

"Who's a fleabag?" Yasha and Kasha asked Shippou and their mommy.

"Uncle Kouga. Your daddy nicknamed Uncle Kouga "fleabag" and he nicknamed your daddy "mutt-face"," Kagome said innocently.

"Uncle Kouga? Uncle Kouga! My daughter and son ain't calling that fleabag _**UNLCE KOUGA**_!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Too bad Inuyasha! Besides, they already like him and his mate _Ayame_," Kagome stretched out "Ayame".

"We- Fleabag and Ayame are mates? The kids already met them?"

"Well, she did just say that," Shippou muttered but hid behind his mom when Inuyasha glared at him.

"Shouldn't we get to our date?" Kagome asked as she walked to the front door.

Inuyasha snorted and yelled over his shoulder, "Shippou baby-sit the kids and if I find out that anyone of them have a tiny scratch on their body, consider yourself dead."

"Inuyasha's just kidding Shippou! Oh and the kids have to sleep before 12:oo!" Kagome yelled out before she was dragged outside.

* * *

"Lets walk, it's beautiful night!" Kagome exclaimed happily. 

She was wearing a red halter dress up to mid-thigh; her hair was down and plain.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied and he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

He wore a red button up long sleeve and black baggy jeans, the same clothing he wore when he asked for Kagome's forgiveness but the door was slammed in his face.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"The beach."

"The beach! I don't have my bathing suit!"

"Chill, I got you one," Inuyasha calmly replied and he held the bag up.

"Really? You, the great Inuyasha planned this all out?" Kagome exclaimed surprised and stunned.

Inuyasha blushed and muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said…I didn't plan this out. Your brother gave me the idea…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her dry expression.

"…Oh well. Better you than anyone else," Kagome mumbled as she leaned on Inuyasha.

She felt him growl then quieted down. She smiled up at him.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had to walk through alleyways and what not to get to the beach. Kagome was chatting happily to Inuyasha and she didn't care if he was listening or not. Inuyasha was happy that he could hear his angel's voice once more, only love and happiness coming out of her lips. 

Inuyasha wasn't listening to his angel when his eyes scanned her serene features. They stopped when he saw how her lips moved fluidly. He licked his lips hungrily, he wants to...no... _**needs **_tokiss those mesmerizing lips.

Desire and love clouded his half lidded golden orbs. He stopped and pushed Kagome against a brick wall and leaned in, her lips stopped moving but were parted.

He was nose to nose with her and that was when he dived in, exhilaration pumping in his body. He was ecstatic when Kagome responded, her own lips moving with his own.

'_Dear lord, she stills tastes like heaven itself. I can't get enough of her.'_

'_Inuyasha…I love you.'_

Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha did not hesitate in driving his tongue in her mouth, not leaving anything untouched.

Inuyasha and Kagome heard a click behind them. Kagome gasped, fear radiating off of her. Inuyasha got pissed at whoever scared Kagome; he turned around to scream his ass off at the intruder but didn't when he had a gun point at his face.

"Half-breeds such as yourself do not belong in this world. Especially with a beautiful human such as her," the man that held the gun sneered.

"Piss off," Inuyasha barked, shielding Kagome from the man.

"No," the man caught him off guard and kneed Inuyasha's stomach and when he keeled over the man picked Inuyasha up by his collar then threw him far away from Kagome.

Inuyasha grunted and kicked his feet up when the man tried to attack him again. The man dodged to the side swiftly and punched Inuyasha in the nose when he stood up.

He smirked cruelly and pulled the trigger down. The bullet zoomed out of the gun and headed straight for Inuyasha. Kagome screamed out his name but Inuyasha was a hanyou and his speed helped him dodge the bullet.

Inuyasha yelled out, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he swiped his claws at the man and blood from the claw marks spurted out.

The man gasped and clutched his chest in pain.

"You…bastard…" he pulled the trigger several times at Inuyasha who either dodged or the bullet grazed his skin.

* * *

Kagome stood on the sidelines as she watched her Inuyasha get shot several times because of his heritage. Her eyes saw another figure approach Inuyasha quietly; the gun would make a loud "bang" and the sound would deafen Inuyasha. 

The man behind Inuyasha smirked, his teeth glimmering in the moonlight. He raised a gun and pointed it at Inuyasha's back, right where his heart laid beating. He pulled the trigger, his smirk on his face the whole time.

Kagome screamed and ran towards Inuyasha, screaming his name.

Inuyasha looked back and widened his eyes; another bullet coming straight for him but it was too late for him to move. He clenched his eyes shut.

Blood splattered everywhere; a scream pierced the cool night. A thud was heard and heavy breathing. Inuyasha opened his eyes when he smelt Kagome's blood. His eyes saw his mate's body lying on the ground. Her chest was bleeding heavily.

She was dying; she could feel it. Inuyasha ran towards her and dropped on his knees when he reached her. Tears started gathering and leaked down his face. He could smell it. He could smell that Kagome was going to die soon.

'_No, anybody but her!'_

Kagome smiled painfully at Inuyasha; her breathing slowing as every minute passed. She had to tell Inuyasha something before she moves on to the afterlife. The bullet was lodged in Kagome's heart. There was no way anyone can live through it. Not even Inuyasha.

"Why? Why did you do that Kagome!? Why?!" Inuyasha sobbed as he cradle his love in his arms.

The two men weren't stupid. They sensed the danger emitting from the crying hanyou. The two men fled, never looking back. Inuyasha ignored the men, his attention focused on the frail girl in his arms.

"I did it because…I lo…love you…Inuy...a...sha…" Kagome gasped painfully.

"I'm…going…to…die Inuyasha. I...can feel…it."

"No! You're not going to die Kagome! Don't say such things!" Inuyasha screamed, tears dropping on Kagome's pale face.

"I'll get you to those "hespatoll"!" Inuyasha cried but it was useless.

Kagome didn't respond to correct Inuyasha's mistake. She didn't hear what Inuyasha said. She didn't feel the tears from Inuyasha drop on her face. She didn't hear the painful howls Inuyasha made. She didn't hear or feel anything no more.

Kagome Higurashi was dead.

* * *

Hey Ya'll! Thanks for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! And I'm so glad you guys love this story so far! 

Please leave a review on this chapter. If I get five reviews for this chapter, I'll try to update the next chappie faster. Kay? Kay!

-Jay


	3. Mourning Kagome’s Death

A Second Chance

**

* * *

Chapter 3- Mourning Kagome's Death**

'_No! No! This is a dream! A nightmare! This is not true! It can't be! It can't be!' _Inuyasha sobbed as he clutched the dead body of Kagome, her head lolling to the side.

Her lungs finished taking in air, her heart stopped beating, her eyes were lifeless and unblinking. Her chest was still oozing blood, pooling around her and Inuyasha's body and staining his shirt. Like he cared.

Inuyasha's body started pulsing. He was whimpering, clutching his mate's body closer to his. Inuyasha's fangs lengthened, as did his claws. He lifted his head and depressed yet angry red eyes glowed in the darkness. One jagged, purple stripe adorned each of his cheeks.

He got up and ran. He didn't run to the hospital. He didn't run back home. He ran to his forest. The forest where he lost fifty years of his life but was worth it when he met fiery Kagome of the future.

Inuyasha's youkai side took over, his hanyou and human side couldn't handle the pain and receded, letting their youkai side to take over. He howled an anguish howl, just like the one when Kagome left him, except this one was more heartbreaking.

Silver, clear tears trailed down his cheeks, not wiping them off. Everyone, human, youkai and hanyou alike heard the howl. They started crying when it took its effect on them once more. The youkai's clutched their mates to their chests and never wanting to let go of them. They also pitied and sympathized the one who howled, knowing they just their mate.

Inuyasha ran full speed towards his forest, not stopping but he lifted his hand over Kagome's lifeless eyes and closed them, not wanting to see the eyes that use to hold a ferocity to bring the most feared of Japan on their knees, begging for them to leave with their lives now only her eyes were dead, lifeless nothingness staring back at him.

Inuyasha's tears blurred his vision, but he did not slow down to get to his destination. After five minutes has past, Inuyasha bounded up the steps of Higurashi Shrine and then rushed to his forest at the back of the shrine grounds.

Inuyasha ran to the spot where he first saw his woman and pups in 5oo years. Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on the ground, near a tree. He sniffed out the forest and smelled only nocturnal animals scurrying about. No intruders or someone that will hurt his mate.

Inuyasha ran out of the forest, gazing at his dead love. He turned around and ran closer to the Higurashi home. No light was on meaning no one was home or they were already asleep. Inuyasha jumped and landed on the windowsill of Kagome's old room.

He experimented to see if the window was locked. It was. He bounded downstairs and circled around the house to see if there were any windows opened or something so he can enter the house.

He was growling, getting frustrated when he couldn't find an entrance. He jumped and landed on a windowsill. He peered in the room and he saw that Souta was snoring loudly on his bed. Inuyasha tried to see if he locked his window or not.

Inuyasha pushed the window and it opened. He grabbed the first aid kit in the bathroom then headed towards the kitchen and grabbed three water bottles from the kitchen and filled it with water. He then grabbed two clean rags. He didn't care if Mrs. Higurashi minds or not.

He put it under his arm and jumped in Kagome's old room. He searched for clothing so she can wear those instead of bloody ones when she goes to the afterlife. Inuyasha got out a black bra and panty, a red tank top, his trademark colour, black capris that have cuffs at the end.

Inuyasha folded the clothes and jumped back out of Souta's room instead of using Kagome's. Inuyasha bounded towards the forest and to where his dead love lay. Inuyasha carefully slipped the clothes off of Kagome's dead body and laid her on his shirt that he took off.

He was shirtless and the dried blood that seeped through his shirt and on his skin was itching but that was far from his mind. He grabbed one rag a water bottle and squirted water on the rag.

Inuyasha cleaned Kagome's body with the rag, till no more blood was seen on her body. He cleaned around the wound and inspected it. Inuyasha opened the first aid kit and dug into it to see if there was anything he could use to the wounds.

He didn't know how to use them since he only used nature's herbs and his healing abilities to heal. Inuyasha smelled familiar herbs to treat these kinds of wounds and headed towards it.

When he found the herbs, he plucked seven of them out of the ground. They were soft mushy leaves that were good for healing bloody wounds. Inuyasha rushed back to Kagome and crushed the leaves on a flat rock he found on his way back to Kagome.

Inuyasha gently put it on Kagome's bullet wound and grabbed bandages from the kit and wrapped it around Kagome's chest and stopped two inches beneath her breasts. Inuyasha's tears halted and he gazed longingly at his dead mate.

'_Stupid hanyou! Why did he break mate's heart!? If he didn't, mate wouldn't be dead, mate would be alive and Kasha wouldn't hate us,'_ Inuyasha's youkai snarled but then he broke down crying.

Inuyasha dressed Kagome in her new clothes and started digging a hole to bury her in. The sun was rising and Inuyasha finished digging the hole. He swept through the forest and tried to find a platform Kagome can lay in. After looking for ten minutes, Inuyasha found a flat rock near the bank of a river. It was a bit bigger than Kagome's size though.

He tugged the rock out of the ground and lifted it up and jumped back to Kagome's body. He laid Kagome on the rock and headed towards the Higurashi home to wake up his mom and brother in law.

**

* * *

With Shippou, Kasha and Yasha…**

"Why's mommy and daddy taking so long?" Kasha asked as she munched on an apple.

The two hanyou's stayed up all night, waiting for their parents to come home. Shippou had his head on the kitchen counter. He groaned. Stupid Inuyasha, he has the ability to stay up all night long and still have energy for the next day, so does his kids.

Shippou groaned, "Maybe they went to a friends house? I dunno?"

Kasha and Yasha nodded but then they felt something within them. It felt like they lost a part of themselves. The two hanyou's knew something bad happened and their eyes were wide and alert.

Yasha jumped off the stool he was sitting on and grabbed his older brother's hand and started dragging him to the front door. Kasha left her apple on the counter and ran to put her shoes on. She then grabbed Shippou's hand and started to drag him outside while Yasha slipped on his sneakers.

Shippou yawned, "Where are we going?"

"I have a bad feeling that something bad happened to mommy," Kasha said as worry started clouding her eyes.

"Me too. Like, when something really, really special to you was taken from you," Yasha described to his brother.

Shippou got the drift and he saw how restless his younger siblings were looking. He became serious when he heard what Yasha and Kasha said. He felt that feeling when he was younger, when his parents were killed. He thought he would forever be surrounded by darkness, but the light came when he met Kagome and Inuyasha, his surrogate parents.

Shippou knew that children of youkai's or a hanyou have had a special connection with their parents. If one parent died or is in danger, the children or child will feel it and their youkai blood will became restless till they find out what happened.

Shippou became restless too and he sniffed out the scents of Inuyasha and Kagome. He grasped the two hanyou's and placed them on his back. Using his demon speed, he followed Inuyasha and Kagome's scents, but Inuyasha's scent was that of a demon and Kagome's blood was heavy in the air.

He ran, dodged people and never did he stop for a break. He saw shrine steps and his parents scent lead up it. Taking four steps at a time, he made it at the top of the stairs and he saw six adults, one teenager and two kids.

Shippou's eyes widened when he recognized whom the people were. He dashed towards them and skidded in front of them, the two hanyou's ran up to their daddy and started pulling his pant leg. Kasha didn't care right now and her youkai side was becoming angry when she didn't see her mommy.

"Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame?" Shippou gasped.

"Shippou!" Sango and Miroku cried when they noticed him.

Kino and Hanah were introduced to Kouga, his mate, Shippou their god-brother, Inuyasha their god-father mate of Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi and her brother and vice versa. Kouga and Ayame where quiet, knowing full well what happened. They can smell it, Kagome died. Ayame were on the verge of tears and Kouga was solemn.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?" Kasha asked.

Inuyasha was still in his youkai form but his hanyou side could see what was happening. The youkai knew the two hanyou's were his pups. _**His**_. Yasha and Kasha weren't shocked at the appeared of their daddy's because when they turned full youkai they would look similar to him.

He bent down to their level and hugged them to his chest, tears overflowing from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. He sobbed and nuzzled his daughter's hair. He carried them in his arms and got up, facing the people who were in front of him; tears still streaming but he paid no heed.

"Kagome…she's…dead," Inuyasha sobbed.

Everybody was shocked. When the information sank in, Ayame let the tears come and Sango started sobbing, clutching Miroku's shirt. Miroku too started crying, but he didn't make a sound, he wrapped his arms around his wife. Their children started crying and their parents bent down to hug them.

Kouga too started crying silently, hugging his mate. Mrs. Higurashi let the words sink in. She dropped to her knees and started crying full-blown sobs. Souta too started crying along with Shippou.

Yasha and Kasha were frozen in their daddy's arms. They both jumped out of their daddy's arms and leapt towards the forest that held their mommy's body. Inuyasha became alerted when his pups weren't in his arms. He quickly bounded after them and everybody chased after them.

Everybody was enveloped in the forest and kept on running till they found Kagome's dead body lying peacefully on a rock platform. Kasha and Yasha dropped on the ground and started crying, pleading and begging that their mommy wasn't dead.

Inuyasha came behind them and hugged them to his chest but they were struggling and reaching out to their mommy's dead body. They cried and cried till they stopped and found it was useless. They hugged their daddy's shirt and looked at the tear stained faces of their family and friends.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi sobbed.

"Mutt-face, you promised to protect her! What the hell happened?" Kouga glared at Inuyasha with watery eyes, ignoring the fact that there were children around them.

"Mommy's dead…" Kasha whispered sadly.

Yasha looked at his mommy's dead body and pressed his face against his daddy's chest. Everybody looked at Inuyasha expectantly, waiting for his answer. Inuyasha exhaled and inhaled, his eyes still streamed tears.

"We were…walking t…to… the beach for…our date. A man…came up and pointed a gun at me…saying hanyou's shouldn't be able…to live," Inuyasha paused.

"Then he and I started fighting but then another man came behind me and he pulled the trigger, it caught me off guard and I stood still. I waited for pain…nothing. Kagome took the hit; she died to protect me," Inuyasha sobbed and fell to his knees.

Mrs. Higurashi went up to her son in law and hugged him. Everybody went up to him and hugged him, Kouga just patted his back soothingly and the kids comforted Yasha and Kasha. Inuyasha got up and said, "Funeral for Kagome."

Miroku nodded and said, "I'll put a barrier around Kagome so her body would not dissolve, but remain the way she is now."

Inuyasha nodded and turned towards his dead mate. He put his pups down and walked at one of the rock. Kouga walked to the other end and waited for Miroku to come and place a barrier around Kagome. Miroku still held the prayed beads that kept the clothing around his wind tunnel closed.

He walked up to Kagome and wrapped the beads around her right wrist. Sango walked up to Kagome and gave a small dagger to her. Sango kept the dagger under her clothes just incase someone attacks her in this time. She opened Kagome's dead, cold right hand and placed it in, she then closed her hand around Kagome's hand and stood next to her children.

Ayame still had the fang necklace she wore back in the Feudal Era and placed it around Kagome's neck. Kouga took off his right fur wristband he wore back in the Feudal Era and placed it around Kagome's left wrist.

Mrs. Higurashi ripped the sleeve of her pajama top and wrapped it above Kouga's wristband. Souta too ripped his sleeve and wrapped it above his mother's gift.

Kino and Hanah found two purple and pink flowers and placed it in Kagome's left hand. Inuyasha ripped his sleeve and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulder. He could see the locket he gave Kagome before this happened. He bent down and kissed Kagome's cold, dead lips one last time.

His eyes looked at his pups when they took off a necklace they made at school and put it around their mommy's neck. Kasha's necklace was made out of small pebbles. Yasha's necklace was made out of beads and small fangs were in between the beads randomly- the fangs when Yasha lost them and in grew adult fangs.

Shippou took out the bow in his hair and placed it atop of her stomach. His hair had an elastic band around it, keeping up.

Miroku started chanting and a purple barrier formed around Kagome and the platform she lays on. After he finished, Kouga and Inuyasha gently put Kagome in the dirt. The two started burying Kagome, covering her with dirt.

Everybody was crying and sobbing and Shippou hugged his younger siblings. Inuyasha and Kouga finished and walked to their families. Everybody said prayers and saw that Ayame found a rock and started carving Kagome's name and the things you put on someone's gravestone using her claws.

She placed it above the place where Kagome's head should be laying. Everybody left the grave and started looking for flowers. Once they found a flower, they placed it at the end of the grave and prayed one last time.

They all left the grave and headed towards Higurashi Shrine. The tears never subsided, just flowed.

The friends and families of Kagome Higurashi were heartbroken when their spirited girl left the world of the living and entered the world of the dead by protecting her beloved.

**

* * *

Two Days later…**

Two days had passed since the burial of Kagome Higurashi. Everyone were trying their hardest to move on and accept it, but they could not that a girl that was about to start anew with her love one died tragically.

Inuyasha and his family were all depressed, especially Kasha and Inuyasha. Kasha's hate for her daddy left and she soon started to love him. Whenever she would cry her daddy would be there to comfort her, just like how her mommy did.

No one can ever replace her mommy and her daddy knows that too. Whenever Kasha, Yasha, Shippou and Inuyasha go for a walk, they would see females ogle at him hungrily, but Inuyasha ignored them, he will never love anyone else.

Kagome was his only love. Even if they are separated physically, that doesn't mean they're separated spiritually. Inuyasha never glanced at another woman, besides Sango, Ayame and his mom.

Kasha was in her room, curled in a tight ball. The sun was shining, the birds sang their happy tune, children of the cul-de-sac laughed and played. The world was happy and bright, but to Kasha she was in a dark place, void of any happiness.

Kasha was crying while Yasha and Shippou were playing video games downstairs. Her door creaked opened and her daddy's face popped in.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked as he entered his daughter's room and closed it. he walked to Kasha's bed and sat on the end of it.

Kasha sniffled, "I miss mommy."

Inuyasha's eyes saddened and he opened his arms and Kasha jumped in his arms, sobbing in his chest. Inuyasha ran his fingers through his daughter's hair.

He sighed sadly, "I miss your mommy too. I loved her back then I still love her. No one can ever replace her. No one."

Kasha was satisfied with that answer and she fell asleep in her daddy's embrace. Inuyasha tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead. He left her room and headed to Kagome's room. He opened it and breathed in the scent that still lingers within.

He pounced on the bed and just lay there, breathing the scent deeply. Ever since he moved in the town house for good, he slept in Kagome's room, where only his children (including Shippou), his Kagome and himself only mattered.

The scent would wrap around his form, calming his distressed spirit. He knew he had to be strong for his children and his mate's sake. He snuggled the bed and he smiled, letting Kagome's scent wrap around his form, lulling him to sleep.

_**DREAM** _

_The sun was at its highest point in the sky. The clouds drifted above, casting shadows on the ground when the cloud would cover the magnificent bright orb in the sky for a few seconds. Birds sang their beautiful song, letting it flow in the wind._

_A cherry blossom tree swayed as the wind combed its fingers through its branches as petals fluttered in the wind, playing a game of tag with the wind. The flowers danced with each other gracefully while long grass swayed back and fourth, joining the flowers in their dance._

_A man sat hunched over a lake, staring at his reflection for no reason at all. A pink petal landed on the water's surface, distorting his reflection. He sighed and looked up. His nose and ears twitched when he smelled a beautiful aroma waft in his nose and when he heard the most beautiful laughter he had ever heard._

_The man's lips twitched upwards and a row of shiny, white fangs gleamed in the sunlight._ _He craned his head over his shoulder to see where the laughter and smell originated. A woman came in his line of vision. She was running towards him, her laughter echoing in his ears._

_She had middle waist length raven hair, brown, soulful and fiery eyes, tanned skin, a small nose, and a beautiful mouth curved into a smile. Her white tank top showed the man her curves and dips of her luscious body while her brown skirt flaps in the wind._

_The man's eyes lightened up when he saw the woman running towards him. The wind toyed with his long, silver hair and red clothing. He stood up and fully turned towards the running, smiling woman._

_The man had silver hair flying everywhere, red haori covered his chest and red hakamas covered his hips and legs. He was barefooted. His eyes were golden and amber, the same colour of the sun when it starts to set. His dog-ears atop his head twitched happily when he heard the melodious laughter._

_His deep, masculine voice spoke happily, "Kagome!"_

_The woman, Kagome laughed, "Inuyasha!"_

_She stopped in front of him and launched in his arms. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the woman he loves and breathed in her scent, a dreamy smile etching across his face. Kagome giggled and it woke him from his stupor and looked curiously down at the woman in his arms._

"_Inuyasha, you have a butterfly on your ear," Kagome giggled and raised her hand towards the ear that the butterfly comfortably rested on._

_The butterfly fluttered of its perch and landed on Kagome's hand. Kagome lowered her hand slowly as to not scare it. She lowered her hand between her face and Inuyasha's face. The butterfly was frightened when Inuyasha lifted his claw at it and poked it curiously._

_The butterfly flapped its magnificent wings and took off, to join the other butterflies in the sky. Inuyasha sighed and gazed at Kagome's laughing eyes. She smiled kindly at him and shyly pressed her lips against his._

_Inuyasha didn't hesitate in responding and he put all his love and affection in that one kiss. When they separated for air, they rested both their foreheads against each other. Inuyasha's eyes shone love and happiness in his golden eyes._

_Kagome's eyes shone just like Inuyasha's. Love and happiness clouded her brown orbs but then something happened. Kagome became limp in Inuyasha's arms and she started gasping in pain; clutching her chest, where her heart is._

_Inuyasha became worried but he became scared when Kagome's blood covered her tantalizing scent. He looked at Kagome and saw between her fingers that was clutching her chest was blood. He tried to stop the blood flow and soothe Kagome at the same time. Kagome cried out in pain and scrupled to the ground._

_Inuyasha took off his shirt and desperately tried to stop the blood from flowing because if he didn't, Kagome would die, forever lost in the dark abyss of death. Kagome was writhing on the ground, her blood pooling heavily around her body and Inuyasha's._

_Inuyasha fumbled to stop the bleeding but he froze. He hesitantly looks up and saw Kasha and Yasha running ahead of a bored looking Shippou. He looked at the writhing Kagome and knew his kids were too young to witness this._

_He opened his mouth and screamed for them to go back, but no sound came from his mouth. He tried again and again but nothing happened. The twins and Shippou were a few feet from them and they froze. Yasha was the one who screamed and ran to his mommy._

_Kasha fell to her knees and started sobbing in her hands. Shippou was sprawled against the grass, his eyes filling with tears. The two on the ground raced towards their mommy and clutched her cold hands._

_Inuyasha went back to stop the flow, but Kagome's writhing wasn't making it happen. She screamed and the peaceful surroundings became dark. The sky became red, a black moon in he sky, replacing the bright orb. _

_The cherry blossom tree lost its petals and it became a burnt, dead tree. The wind died, the birds became vultures, circling Inuyasha and his family, waiting to feast upon the soon to be dead Kagome. The grass died, leaving only a dried up piece of land. The lake became a murkier and waves appeared out of nowhere, splashing against the dried land._

_Chains sprouted from the lake, flailing wildly till it stood stock-still. Inuyasha lifted his head and gawked at his surroundings and he clutched his family closer to his body but it was futile. The chains swished and grabbed Kagome's writhing body, it took her to the murky water and brought her down, never to come up._

_Inuyasha shouted and ran towards the water but Kasha's scream made him turn around and raised his claws to destroy the chains that had themselves wrapped around her waist. He dashed to them and he was about to bring his claws down when they started shrinking to that of a human._

_He could feel his youkai powers wane and he scurried to reach his daughter in time but the chains dashed passed him and brought her in the water, to never breathe air in her youthful lungs. Inuyasha's eyes watered, but he kept the tears at bay and charged towards his only family left. Shippou and Yasha._

_They were on the ground, sobbing and quivering in fear and loss. That was until chains wrapped around their waists did they start to struggle and move. Inuyasha was slow to get to his sons but it was too late._

_The chains brought Shippou and Yasha under the water, never to hear their voices. Inuyasha dropped to the ground and he let a few tears slip by is eyes till he screamed and pounded the ground repeatedly._

_He screamed and thrashed but the chains pinned him to the ground. One held both his wrists above head; one held his waist and one held both his ankles. That just fueled Inuyasha's anger more. He screamed more ferociously and thrashed wildly then before. _

_His screams were unheard. _

_**END DREAM **_

Inuyasha shot up from bed, cold sweat dripping down his face and chest. He heard his heart thump against his ribcage wildly. He was breathing irregular breaths; he was frightened and scared out of his wits. He clutched his chest and took deep, even breaths.

Inuyasha looked at the clock, 6:33 pm and time for dinner. He got up, grabbed a new shirt and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, his nightmare replaying in his mind countless times.

_**

* * *

**_

"Mama?

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why did Auntie Kaggy die?"

"Papa?"

"Yes my flower?"

"Auntie Kaggy will still love us in heaven right?"

"…She died to protect your Uncle Yasha," Sango whispered as she dabbed a handkerchief to her watering eyes.

"The man that was really sad? The daddy of Kasha and Yasha?" Kino questioned as he played with his toy car.

"Yes Hanah, Aunty Kaggy will always love you in heaven. In fact, she's watching us right now. Why don't we go watch a movie? Hmm, what do you guys say?" Miroku asked softly, ignoring the wetness in his eyes.

"I miss Aunty Kaggy," sniffled Hanah. She clutched a teddy bear to her chest that her Aunty Kaggy gave her for her birthday.

"Me too," Kino whimpered as he grasped a toy car in his small hands. His Aunty Kaggy gave him the toy car for Christmas.

Miroku and his family have been visiting Inuyasha and his family. They also been visiting Kagome's grave, giving her their prayers and changing replacing old, wilting flowers with new blossomed flowers.

Sango and Miroku grabbed their children and hugged them to their chests, soothing them. Sango held Kino in her arms while Miroku held Hanah in his arms as they walked out of their small home to watch a movie.

'_Wherever you are Kagome, you will always be my best friend and my sister. I will never forget you. I love you…' _Sango thought sadly but she knew she had to be strong and plastered a forced smile on her face.

'_Kagome, may you be happy in the afterlife. Back when we were hunting for the jewel shards, you were the glue of the pack, without you we would've fallen apart. Now you are gone from us but we will all stick with each other because we all have a part of you within us. Farewell my best friend, my sister…I love you,' _Miroku sighed and he too grinned, his right hand inched towards his wife's behind.

_**SLAP**_

Ahh, things will never change. Sango fumed and stored off, Kino and Hanah were giggling at their parent's behavior. Miroku and Hanah were left behind; Miroku had a dazed look in his eyes as he subconsciously rubbed his sore cheek.

'_Just like the old times eh Sango? Kagome? Shippou? Inuyasha? Just like the old times…'_

Miroku ran after his wife with a sad smile on his face.

'_Just like the old times.'_

* * *

"Love, calm down." 

"Calm down? Calm down! I can't calm down! Kagome's dead! She was my friend!"

Ayame sighed and tears started to pool down her cheeks. Kouga froze and he turned to his mate. Guilt started to creep in his body and he cast his head down sadly and in shame.

"Ayame, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm sorry," Kouga apologized as his foot drew invisible circles on their carpeted floor.

Ayame didn't stop crying but leapt in her mate's arms and sobbed in his chest.

"I miss her so much! Oh god! Kagome! Why'd it have to be Kagome!? Why?" Ayame sobbed uncontrollably.

Kouga rubbed his mate's back and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

"I miss her too Ayame. I know it hurts, it'll hurt but when we accept the facts that Kagome's dead and we move on, will the pain subside," Kouga whispered.

Just like Miroku and his family, they too have been visiting Inuyasha and his family and visiting Kagome's grave.

'_Kagome…when we first met, I didn't get along with you I was jealous that Kouga loved you instead of me. Yet you gave me a chance and treated me as a friend. You were and still are my best friend Kagome. I'll always love you, just don't forget us okay 'cause I sure know I won't forget you,'_ Ayame sighed sadly and leaned on Kouga's body.

'_Kagome, you were always my friend a sister even. No matter how many times I hurt mutt-face, you would always forgive me. My god Kagome, I miss you so much. I hope that wherever you are you'll remember us and that you're safe. I love you my friend and my sister.'_ Kouga sighed and hugged Ayame closer, protecting her from the world.

* * *

'_Kagome…has been there for me. Back when we went Jewel Shard hunting and Inuyasha would always pick on me, Kagome would immediately defend me. I miss her, I miss my mom. When I stole the jewel shards from her and Inuyasha and I took off, well tried to anyways, they both took me in under their care and avenged my parent's death. Kagome has protected me, sheltered me, fed me and loved me. I am her son and she is my mom. I already lost two mom's already and I miss them both but at least I have two siblings I can poke fun at them and a father I still irritate to no end,'_ Shippou smirked sadly when he was just staring at his bowl of ramen. 

"Dad," Shippou's voice was getting use to calling Inuyasha "dad".

"Vat?" Inuyasha asked as his mouth was filled with ramen noodles.

Shippou was use to this since he'd seen it almost all his childhood life when he and the group were jewel shard hunting.

"You are a pig. Is there anything to eat besides…ramen?" Shippou asked dryly.

"Ramen…good…" Kasha murmured as she pigged out on her ramen.

"Traitor!" Yasha exclaimed as he pointed his chopsticks in his older brother's face.

"Son put your chopsticks down. It's rude to point at someone, especially if they're a traitor to beautifulness," Inuyasha remarked and grinned at Shippou's red face.

Yasha put his chopsticks down and began stuffing his face back in his ramen, ignoring the stare down between his daddy and his brother.

"Why you…" Shippou growled out and raised his hands in front of his oh-so-matured-dad.

Inuyasha just laughed and clutched his stomach. Just like old times back in the time were he and his pack were looking for jewel shards. He would tease Shippou then Shippou would both get mad and chew on his ears or Kagome would sit him. His eyes saddened at the thought of his deceased mate but he still laughed and pointed at Shippou's flushed face.

"Eat this! FOX FIRE!" blue flames sprouted from his hand and onto Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha screamed and ran around the house in circles trying to get rid of the flames. His children pointed and laughed at him, making Inuyasha more aggravated.

"HOT! HOT! MY GOD! THE FIRE IS EATING AWAY BEAUTIFULNESS!" Inuyasha screamed, trying to put the fire out.

"HAHAHA! That's what you get for teasing me!" Shippou stuck out his tongue at the flaming, running man. He motioned for his siblings to do the same and they did.

Inuyasha tripped over the love seat and fell face first on the ground, smothering the fire. He was quiet, how this position reminded him when Kagome sat him but his eyebrow ticked and he growled when he heard the booming laughter from behind him.

He got up slowly, his hair creating a curtain, hiding his face from view. Shippou knew what was about to happen and he squeaked before he grabbed his siblings and dashed out the door, screaming all the way.

Inuyasha got up and chased his kids outside. Inuyasha was outside chasing two laughing kids and one screaming teenager.

"SHIPPOU! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha bellowed. His face had black splotches here and there and his beautiful silver hair had black fringes. He also had a few floor marks when his face went splat against the hard wood flooring.

Everybody in the neighborhood knew Kagome Higurashi died about two months ago and they mourned after her. They also tried to cheer her kids up but they were beyond shocked when they opened the door to the house that belonged to Kagome and her kids and there was a man sobbing on the kitchen table.

They soon found out that the man was Kagome's mate and the father of Kagome's children. They knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were a perfect match. The better the neighbors knew Inuyasha, the more they knew the hanyou and deceased miko were made for each other.

They both had a temper and stubbornness to match each other perfectly.

The neighbors looked out their windows and saw how Inuyasha was chasing his children around the block, the same way Kagome would. They also noticed the hanyou and miko had the same fire flaming in their eyes. The neighbors let a few tears slide down their eyes, already missing their neighbor and friend Kagome Higurashi.

**

* * *

**

"Night runt," Inuyasha grunted as he ruffled Shippou's hair. Shippou glared at him and fixed his hair, heading to his bed.

One of the guestrooms turned into Shippou's bedroom. Shippou's walls were an aquamarine with streaks of green paint randomly. He has signatures from Miroku and family, Kouga, Ayame, his siblings, his dad and himself plastered on the wall randomly.

His bed was at the far corner, near the window. There was a dresser on the left of the bed, styled to fit his personality. Pictures were atop his dresser while paper and crayons were across his floor.

"Meh, night dad," Shippou yawned and fell into slumber.

Inuyasha smiled fondly and left the room, closing the door quietly. He then took a few strides and quietly opened the twins bedroom door and peeked in. Both twins were sleeping soundly and Inuyasha closed the door.

He then went to Kagome's and now his bedroom. On the walls were four new signatures, Kouga, Ayame, Shippou and his. His eyes gazed at the signatures that held a heart above those two names. Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and opened them again, staring at the dresser. Inuyasha bought a new dresser to put his clothes in because 1.) There were no more room for him to at least put a pair of socks in there and 2.) Kagome's scent still lingers on the articles of clothing, especially his haori he wraps around himself every night.

Inuyasha stretched, yawned and took off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on. He finally got use to the idea of wearing them. He stalked off to the balcony and opened the glass doors, stepping in the cool air.

Inuyasha's golden, amber, lonely eyes stared up at the moon and the constellations. Inuyasha never knew anything about being a father; it just came to him naturally and it was exhilarating, to become a father, yet it was complicated to raise three kids without your mate by your side but he managed.

His friends and family supported him and his children and he was grateful for that. Even though Kagome is in the afterlife, she still supported him and their children because death could not even break the bond between child and mother, between a woman and a man who've fallen in love and came from different time periods.

Inuyasha closed the balcony doors and sighed sadly and went to bed hesitantly, he didn't want another nightmare like the last one he had anout two months ago. He shuddered in fear and slipped on his haori and plopped on the bed. A last though whizzed though his head before sleep took him away.

'_Kagome, no one can ever replace you. I will love no other. I will love you and only you. I will raise, watch, take care and love our children till my lungs cannot breath in air. Death cannot break the bond we have created. Nothing can…I love you my bitch. My angel. My mate. My love. My life. My heart. My soul. I love you My Kagome.'_

**

* * *

**

His ears twitched in irritation when he heard giggling and something repeatedly poking him the ribs. He squirmed away from the poking but he could not get rid of the end less giggles. He then felt the sun shine through his closed eye lids and tried to get away once more, trying to go back to his dreams.

In his dream was a very hot, sexy, sweating, raven-haired fiery temptress squirming under him, moaning out his name as she hooked her legs around his torso.

Inuyasha desperately tried to get back to his dream but couldn't when he felt _**extremely **_cold water splatter on his body.

"HOLY FUCK!" Inuyasha hollered as he started shivering, glaring at the culprits.

"Tsk Tsk father, you shouldn't swear in front of your children. It's very bad influence," Shippou mocked as he waved his index finger back and fourth, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Yasha was the one who was poking his daddy in the ribs and started laughing, falling to the floor rolling and rolling. Kasha held the bucket that use to hold the cold water as she too dropped on the ground and started laughing.

Shippou tried his hardest but the laughter his ears heard made him lose control and he too fell on the ground, clutching his stomach while he laughed manically.

Inuyasha was pissed. Very, _**very**_ pissed that his children woken him up from his very pleasurable dream. But a father never takes his anger out on his children. Though they never did say that a father couldn't punish them.

He got up from the bed sopping wet, crushing the plastic bucket under his weight. He stood on his own two feet, resisting the urge to crouch like a dog and shake like a dog till he became partially dry. He succeeded and glared mischievously and darkly at his quieting children.

The two children and one teenager gulped when they saw that look in their daddy's eyes. They screamed and scrambled to get away, but Inuyasha the strongest and experienced one when it came to people trying to escape grasped the three squirming children.

He grasped the shirt of both Yasha's and Kasha's in one hand while he grasped Shippou's tail in his other hand, making him hang upside down. Shippou pouted but he was use to this torture. When Shippou was just a pup, Inuyasha would always grab him by the tail.

Shippou's face was a few inches above the floor he stopped struggling against his dad and crossed his arms, a pout forming on his mouth. Yasha and Kasha kept on struggling, clearly showing how stubborn they are.

Later on, the two struggling hanyou's gave up, moaning for their daddy to let them go. Inuyasha walked out of the room, leaving puddles of water everywhere. He went to the wrack between the kitchen and the hallway and hung up his children by the collar of their shirts.

They started kicking, struggling and even clawing at their shirts, but their shirts were too thick to cut easily. Shippou got an idea and was about to put it to use.

"Shippou, you use your fox fire and your clothes will be caught in fire then you will be caught in the fire," Inuyasha smirked as he got ready his ramen for breakfast since he couldn't cook anything but this.

Shippou's face was crestfallen. He sighed then a question rang through his mind.

"What do you work for? What's your job?" Shippou asked.

Yasha and Kasha looked up and pointed curious gazes at their daddy. Kagome worked at Kasha's and Yasha's school as a grade 7 teacher. No one knew that Inuyasha found a job, beside his mom and Souta.

He opened his mouth, "My job is a Martial Arts Instructor at "Totosai's Martial Arts Dojo.""

"What's "Mer-shall Arts?" Yasha asked.

"Who's Totosai?" Kasha asked as she still struggled to get her feet to touch the ground.

"Totosai is an old, old, old, very old man who made Tetsusaiga daddy's sword that is now hanging on the wall in his and mommy's bedroom for display," Shippou said it quietly.

Everybody was quiet, reminiscing in the past when Kagome was alive and happy. The boiler steamed, shaking everybody out of his or her reverie. Inuyasha turned his back towards his children, thinking about Kagome. He poured the boiling water and poured it into his cup.

"What's "Mer-shall Arts?" Yasha repeated.

"Martial Arts. Martial Arts is like fighting," Inuyasha told his son.

He walked over to his hanging children, with the steaming ramen cup in his hand. He smirked, trying his hardest to not look and smell sad.

The three children froze, their nose working overtime when they smelt food. Their mouths dropped, leaving a trial of drool to roll down their chins.

"Mmm, ain't this good ramen eh?" Inuyasha slurped his ramen loudly.

"Daddy, can I please have some breakfast? I'm reawwwy sorry for waking you up but you smelled weird, like a…a…" Kasha flicked her eyes towards Shippou and asked him how to explain what she smelled earlier and Shippou helped Kasha out by screaming it.

Inuyasha's face blossomed a dark red him sputtering crazy profanities under his breath. Shippou snickered then grinned when he knew what his sister meant and what he said. This morning before they woke up their daddy, Inuyasha smelled aroused. Very aroused.

"What's "aroused"?" Kasha and Yasha asked innocently.

"When you're both older, you're too young," Shippou snickered.

"Why?"

"It's bad for young to children such as yourself…to…umm…" Inuyasha trailed off, his face was still a dark red.

Kasha gave up and started begging and whimpering for food. Yasha and Shippou soon joined, putting on their cutest puppy faces. Inuyasha knew they learned it from Kagome. He groaned, so much for punishing his children.

He put his ramen cup on the counter and unhooked the three children as they scrambled for the ramen cupboard.

'_How'd they find my ramen stash?!' _Inuyasha thought bewildered. He put lots of weird smelling things so they can't find his ramen stash.

He scratched his head sheepishly.

'_They have Kagome's brain and since that's the only thing in the house that smells funny and out of place, they knew I was hiding something in there. Awww, there goes my favourite ramen. Bah, I need to go grocery shopping, I'll drop- no, wait, I'll bring the kids with me, they sure help getting the female population to piss off.'_

Inuyasha trudged to the cupboard and grabbed three more cups of ramen and started boiling more water. He sighed and looked at his hyper children; they are waaay to hyper.

Note: Put sleeping pills into their ramen next time. He grinned but frowned when he knew that Kagome would haunt him and kill him in his sleep if he put sleeping pills in their food.

He sighed again. He found about sleeping pills when he heard Souta talking about it to his friend who has trouble sleeping or something like that. He put his head against the counter and started snoring, going back to his pleasurable dream, he smirked, drool forming under his chin.

* * *

"I'm bored." 

"Me too."

"Lets play something?"

"I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry."

"Where do babies come from?"

"Yeah, I always wondered where they came from…dad. Please enlighten us on where babies came from."

He blushed a deep red, stuttering and sweating profusely.

"Uhh…"

"Where do babies come from?"

'_Curse you, you damn question!'_

"Uhh…they come from…uh- Hey would ya look at that!"

Three heads turned towards the window and stared, waiting for something to happened. They turned their heads back to their dad, who was suppose to be there, but is no longer in the living room.

"Hey! Daddy tricked us!" Yasha exclaimed.

"No really?" Kasha scoffed.

Shippou was quiet, contemplating about something. He grinned and started snickering and cackling evilly. Kasha and Yasha noticed this and they tuned their heads towards their older brother who was laughing maniacally.

"Kasha, Yasha," Shippou's evil grin grew wider.

"Ye…yeah?" Kasha gulped.

"Yes?" Yasha whimpered out.

"I have a plan to get daddy back. Come 'ere," Shippou whispered his plan to his younger siblings and they grinned.

* * *

Inuyasha ran away from his kids and the question that was thrown at him. He ran to his and his dead love's bedroom. He yanked the door opened and locked it behind him. He dove under his covers and wrapped it around him. 

His ears twitched. Uh oh. Nothing. Silence. It was quiet, too quiet. His kids are planning something. Something dangerous. He quivered under the blankets.

Wait, he's the hanyou that took down Naraku without any fear. His pride came out of hiding and he jumped out of his hiding place, an arrogant smirk on his lips. They're just kids, they can't do any harm. Right?

* * *

Inuyasha came downstairs, being jumpy and paranoid at every sound he hears. 

"Hi daddy!" Kasha screamed.

Inuyasha screamed in a high-pitch voice and jumped on the ceiling, impaling his claws on the ceiling and he just hung there, his eyes all shifty and frightened. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard booming laughter down on the ground.

His face bloomed red, both angry and embarrassed that his kids saw him scream like a wimp. He huffed, took out his claws imbedded in the ceiling and landed on the ground, glaring at his laughing kids.

"Shuddap!"

"Oh-God!" Shippou laughed.

"Daddy…so…funny!" Yasha giggled.

"He screamed like…a girl!" Kasha screamed.

Inuyasha stormed off to the kitchen and plopped on the stool, his lips in a pout, he crossed his arms and sulked, his pride and ego heavily damaged. The three kids covered their mouths to stifle their laughter and to hide the evil grin placed on their lips.

As Inuyasha sulked, his kids when to work to get the steaming bowls of food on the elongated table. Inuyasha sniffed and he smelled something delicious drift towards his nose. He looked at his children and saw that each of them held a bowl of rice, chicken teriyaki and chow mein though Shippou held two bowls instead of one.

Inuyasha became suspicious on how three kids, two of them are six and one is fifteen can cook something like this. He narrowed his eyes, his brain going on over drive to see what they were up to.

"What are you up to?"

"We cooked dinner," Shippou scoffed.

"How do you three know how to cook like this?"

"Mommy showed us," Kasha whispered softly, her ears drooping.

"Oh."

Inuyasha became guilty and sad when she mentioned Kagome showed them but his suspicion came back, when he saw the grin Yasha tried to hide.

'_They're planning something.'_

"Why are you guys cooking?"

It was quiet; no one spoke, fueling Inuyasha's suspicion more.

"We're tired of eating ramen every single day," Shippou said casually.

Yasha and Kasha nodded vigorously.

"Really? 'Cause, Yasha and Kasha can eat ramen 24/7 and not get sick of it. What happened?" Inuyasha leaned on his elbows, his hands supporting his head, eyes narrowed at his three "innocent" children who were placing the bowls on the table. They ignored their daddy's question.

"Dig in!" Shippou cried cheekily.

Yasha, Kasha and Shippou dug in, pieces of rice and teriyaki and noodles of chow mein flew everywhere. Inuyasha picked up his chopsticks and started eating slowly, watching his kids carefully; like how a hawk watches his or her prey.

He smelled the food, nothing wrong with it and he started eating normally; stuffing his face. He put his chopsticks down and used his hand to scoop up the food. He was famished. He hadn't eaten lunch because he was terrified if Yasha or Kasha would ask the question all parents were scared of.

Not to mention, he only ate a cup of ramen, usually he would eat like three cups. Oh well, he was eating something else, good, but not as good as ramen or Kagome's cooking. He lifted his head from the bowl and burped.

'_I'm thirsty now,' _Inuyasha got up, his stool squeaking against the floor. He walked over to the fridge, opened it and grabbed a pitcher of cold raspberry juice. He turned around and walked towards the cupboards and grabbed a cup.

He filled the cup and asked if his children wanted any. They nodded their head and asked for water instead. Inuyasha nodded and got three more cups and filled it with water from the tap. He turned around, four cups balanced on one hand while the other hand held the pitcher of juice.

He placed the cups down and the pitcher. He grabbed his cup, tipped his head back, letting the juice slide down his parched throat. Kasha and Yasha greedily took their cups of water and started drinking them, as Shippou hid a smirk.

Shippou took sips of his water but he noticed how Inuyasha hesitated to drink another cup of juice, his eyes were blinking and looking at the juice. He drank his water quickly and asked for the juice. Inuyasha poured some of the juice in Shippou's cup and poured some for him.

Shippou sipped his drink and eyed how Inuyasha just poured his drink in his mouth. He smirked and looked at his siblings and they too sported a similar smirk to his.

'_This is good juice, though it tastes funny. Feh,' _Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"DRINK THE WHOLE THING! DRINK THE WHOLE THING!" Shippou, Kasha and Yasha chanted as they pounded their fists against the table.

Inuyasha puffed out his chest and grabbed the whole pitcher, dumping all the contents in his mouth. He swallowed it and smirked, his deflated pride and ego from before was restored. His kids clapped and started laughing and pointing at him.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He was about to ask why but it was too late. His mouth and tongue started to burn, like it was on fire. Inuyasha screamed, stuck his burning tongue out of his mouth and started fanning it, like that will help it cool down.

His three kids started laughing, pounding their fists against the tabletop.

"Dyo did dhis!" Inuyasha pointed a clawed Finger at his three kids.

"Of course we did!" Laughed Shippou.

"Revenge is sweet!" Yasha and Kasha snickered.

"We put those hot spicy things in the juice because you always drink that instead of water!"Shippou laid his head down on the table and tried to stifle his laughs so he can explain his plan.

"We put like…ten of the spicy things!" Kasha laughed.

Inuyasha ran to the sink and put his head under the faucet, mouth facing it. He turned the tap on and water spurted, drowning Inuyasha. He flailed his arms wildly, as water overflowed in his mouth and water entered his nose.

Inuyasha blindly turned the tap off with difficulty. He brought his face out of the sink and glared at his laughing children. He growled to shut them up but they didn't, they just laughed harder. His angry pout soon turned into a smile and he started to laugh with his children.

Ah, being a father has its ups and downs, but it's worth it at the end. The only thing that could make it more perfect than now is to hear Kagome's beautiful laugh with theirs. Inuyasha's laughed, holding the tears back, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Sure he was humiliated, his kids got that trait from Kagome, but at least his tongue isn't on fire now.

* * *

It was quiet in the household and the cul-de-sac the house is placed in. The stars were bright, no pollution blocking its perfection. The cul-de-sac was far from the city of Tokyo so it won't the hurt the youkai's and hanyou's sense of smell. Though, the cul-de-sac was close enough to shops and what not. 

On the roof of a house, a lone hanyou sat, crying alone. The only witness to the hanyou's tears were the pitying stars above, watching the whole world, knowing its secrets. A picture of Kagome, flashed across the dark sky, making the lone hanyou spill more tears.

'_Soon we'll see each other again. I'll leave this world and join you.' _

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PERVEEERT!" a booming voice screeched early in the morning accompanied by a loud _**SLAP.**_

"Oww, dearest, love, why must you be so harsh? Love, I've done more than grope you and you didn't scream-well, you did scream but you screamed in pleasu- Grugru!" a male voice choked out as a hand wrapped its delicate fingers around the man's throat.

"Pervert! We have kids running around! You're going to corrupt them with your damn thoughts!" Sango screeched in her husband's ears.

"But my lovely Sango-poo, I've said things like that in front of Shippou plenty of times back when we were hunting jewel shards and stuff," Miroku whined as he rubbed his throat.

"Don't "Sango-poo" me, that's why Shippou ain't innocent no more when he met you! You corrupted his poor, innocent, and child mind! Hell, you corrupt all the children you come across! I bet you already corrupted our kids' minds! I bet they know what sex is! I bet they know were babies come from!" Sango yelled throughout their house, shaking everything in her wake.

Miroku smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Sweetie, I don't think I've corrupted them, I think _**you**_ have corrupted them with the words you yelled at me three seconds ago."

Sango raised an eyebrow, looking curiously at Miroku when she felt two presences behind her. It was a habit she got back in the Feudal Era when she was fighting youkai's. She slowly turned around and saw both hers and Miroku's children's staring at them.

Sango knew what was going to happen next and blurted out, "Well! Today is when we get to visit Auntie Kaggy! Get dressed then I'll prepare breakfast okay? OKAY!"

Sango jumped out of the bed and grabbed articles of clothing she prepared from last night and dashed in the bathroom, her children asking the questions at their daddy whom was under the covers quivering.

"Daddy what's "sex"?" Kino asked as he sat in front of his daddy.

"Where do babies come from?" Hanah asked and poked her daddy.

Miroku groaned from under the covers and tried to wiggle out of Hanah's poking. He failed and his kid's started jumping on his back.

'_I'm going to have a broken spine after they're done jumping on me. No! I won't be able to "play" with Sango no more! Shit!' _Miroku cursed and tried to move but failed. His eyes got all watery and he screamed in his bed, being ignored as his children kept throwing questions at him and their jumping was hurting his back.

* * *

"You ready Ayame?" Kouga asked his mate as he slipped on his shoes. 

He wore a dark blue, (almost looking like black) t-shirt with black jeans and brown runners, his hair in his traditional ponytail.

"Yeah, lets go," Ayame said softly as tears streamed down her face.

She wore a black flowing skirt, a black button up shirt and navy blue flip-flops. Kouga stood in front of her and lifted her chin. Using the pad of his thumb, he wiped off the tears but they kept on flowing, he pressed his lips against Ayame's and she responded back.

After their kiss, they left their apartment and headed towards Kagome's grave. Every two months, the whole group (Meaning Miroku and family, Inuyasha and family, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and Kouga and mate) all go and visit Kagome.

There are times when they go separately, before or after the two months to just visit Kagome's grave by themselves with their families.

The sun was high up in the sky, no clouds in sight and a cool breeze swept Tokyo. Kouga and Ayame decided to walked to "Inuyasha Forest" instead of taking their car.

* * *

"Yo, Shippou got the kids ready?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff voice to cover up the sadness today. 

Inuyasha wore a black long sleeve button up shirt with black baggy jeans, his silver hair in a low ponytail, contrasting against his dark clothing.

"What am I? Your wife?" Shippou snorted as he came down with his sad siblings on his back.

He wore a dark green shirt with black jeans just like his father's and his hair as usual was up, and holding it was an emerald green bow.

"The day you're my wife is the day huge, vibrant pink, fluffy elephants came out of my a- butt and the day I dye my hair a vibrant pink with vibrant lime green swirls that it can out blind the sun itself and the da-"

"Okay! I get it!" Shippou muttered as he heard his siblings laugh sadly at their daddy. Inuyasha smiled and opened the door for them to get out.

Kasha wore a blood red shirt and a black skirt that went pass her knees, her silver and black tips of her hair were pulled in pigtails.

Yasha wore the same thing as his sister but instead of a skirt, he wore black baggy jeans just like his brother and daddy. His black, silver streaked hair was pulled in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Inuyasha and Shippou had no damn clue on how to drive a car. Well, Inuyasha would not go near the damn contraption saying, "That thing is evil! One day something will pop out at us and kill us! The sound it makes is a warning!" everybody would look at him oddly humiliating Shippou, Kasha and Yasha.

So they opted to walk, Shippou giving his younger sister a piggy back while Yasha was on the top of his daddy's shoulders, playing with Inuyasha's hair to pass the time.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi got ready for the get together of Kagome's funeral as Souta who placed the food on the table for after the funeral. 

She wore a black blouse and a black skirt, just like Ayame's. She brought two handkerchiefs with her when she would start to cry.

A knock echoed in her bedroom as she smoothed out her dress and opened the door to come face to face with Souta and his girlfriend Hitomi.

Souta wore a black turtleneck and black baggy jeans. His girlfriend who has chestnut, curly hair and dark blue eyes wore navy blue shirt underneath a black vest and a knee-length skirt. She met Kagome a few years before when she came to the Higurashi Shrine for the first time.

She didn't go to the funeral two months before because it was early in the morning and there was no time. Hitomi let a few drops of tears roll down her cheeks before she wiped them away. Mrs. Higurashi handed Hitomi her extra handkerchief and she took it with a quiet thanks.

Hitomi though of Kagome as her older sister she never had. When Hitomi had problems, whether it's from exams, family or even boy problems, the first person she would go to be Kagome because she had been through it all.

Hitomi also met Kasha and Yasha when she first met Kagome and she instantly loved them.

Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and Hitomi went downstairs and left the house, walking towards Kagome's grave in the forest. Hitomi doesn't know about the life Kagome had in the Feudal Era or what the forest is called. Today, Hitomi is going to meet Kagome's friends and lover she always talks about.

* * *

A car parked right in front of the steps that led to the Higurashi Shrine. The occupants got out and started running up the steps, knowing they are late for their best friends/ auntie's funeral get together type thing. 

Miroku and Sango were huffing and wheezing by the time they got up. They became unfit when the journey for the jewel shards and fighting youkai's ended. Their children were running towards the forest, tears streaming down their faces.

Miroku wore his monk robes from the Feudal Era and he brought his staff along. Sango wore her demon slaying outfit. And she brought her Hirakotsu (I think that's not the way you spell it. If anyone knows how to spell it properly can you jus leave it in your review thank you!).

Kino wore a robe similar to his dad's, except it's dark blue instead of purple. Hanah wore a demon slaying outfit just like her mom's except it's blue instead of pink.

The family ran and entered the forest till they reached Kagome's burial site. Everybody stared at the huffing and wheezing couple.

"Took you long enough!" Inuyasha cried out.

Sango and Miroku saw through the gruff façade and saw a depressed hanyou instead. They knew Inuyasha long enough when he's sad or depressed, he'll show his gruff attitude.

"Well try driving when your kids ask you "What's sex?" "Is it fun?" "Can Kino and me do sex?" "Where do babies come from?" "Can Hanah and me make babies?"-" Sango said.

"WE GET IT!" Everybody yelled as Inuyasha covered Yasha's ears while Shippou covered Kasha's ears.

"Why are you guys wearing-" Shippou asked.

"To reminisce in the past when Kagome was alive," Miroku said sadly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whimpered as he looked at his deceased mate's burial.

The waterworks came out to play. Everybody had a flower and replaced the old withering flowers with the new ones and started praying to their beloved Kagome.

**

* * *

**

"Hitomi, this is Miroku, his wife Sango and their kids Kino and Hanah," Souta pointed.

"Guys, this is Hitomi, my girlfriend."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hi."

Kino and Hanah went to go play with Kasha and Yasha and left all the adults in the living room.

"Beautiful Hitomi," Miroku got down on one knee and clasped both of Hitomi's hands in his own. Everybody knew what was going to happen next.

"Will you bear my child?"

"BACK OFF BUSTER! SHE'S MINE!"

"MIROKU YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!"

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"YOU HAVE TWO KIDS AND A WIFE!"

"JACKASS!"

As everybody screamed and pounded Miroku for the stupid question, they all ignored the confused girl.

"Excuse me?" Hitomi asked as a blush spread over her cheeks.

"HITOMI! Why are you blushing! I'm your boyfriend!" Souta wailed as he sat on the couch and sulked.

"Souta! I'm only blushing because it's kind of embarrassing to be asked that kind of question," Hitomi went over to Souta and soothing him out of his sulking state but it turned into a make out session.

"Anyways, Miroku always does that to every female that has two legs, a pretty face and boobs," Kouga snickered.

"Kouga!" Ayame slapped the back of his head and he glared at her.

"Okay?"

"Anyways, Hitomi, this Kouga and Ayame, Kagome's friends and they're mates! Kouga, Ayame this is Hitomi, Souta's girlfriend and that over there is Shippou," Mrs. Higurashi gushed as she ate an apple.

"Hi."

"Yo."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Copycat!" Kouga screamed and pointed at Inuyasha, Shippou and Souta.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha cussed.

"You and Shippou are wearing the same thing as me!"

"Screw off wolf!" Inuyasha fingered Kouga and snarled at him.

Ayame had to hit Kouga to shut him up and Sango had to hit Inuyasha to shut him up.

"Anyways, I'm Inuyasha, Kagome's mate and the father of Yasha and Kasha," Inuyasha yawned out as he remembered everything he and Kagome been through to get to each other.

"Oh, so you're the Inuyasha Souta talks about and the Inuyasha who Kagome loves to insult you then starts saying thing like "I love you" and stuff like that?" Hitomi questioned.

"…Yeah."

'_Damn wench, always insults me but that's why I love her.'_

Everybody became quiet and the dam that held the tears back broke. The males cried quietly as the females didn't care who heard them cry. The four kids came rushing downstairs and launched themselves into their parent's arms.

Inuyasha carried his two sobbing hanyou's in his arms and started to walk upstairs to where Kagome's room is; the place where he would always pick her up to bring her back to the Feudal Era a place where he and his kids will cry alone.

Inuyasha turned around," Shippou? You wanna come?"

Shippou nodded his head no and cried with the rest of the occupants.

**

* * *

**

A lone figure got out of bed, hanyou ears twitching atop the hanyou's head. Everybody's sleeping. The lone hanyou hopped on the windowsill and opened the window slowly. Eyes scanned the sleeping and snoring bodies on the bed. The hanyou started chanting and something formed around the two sleeping bodies.

'_Goodbye. I love you.'_

The hanyou leapt away from the shrine, away from the old life and away from everything; only one thing on mind; a certain raven-haired girl.

* * *

The city of Tokyo was still bustling with noise and was very bright. The hanyou leapt rooftop from rooftop, trying to get to the destination. Everything was a swirl of colours as the hanyou jumped and leapt, a cool breeze winding itself in the long mane of the hanyou's. 

'_Almost there.'_

A couple of minutes later, the hanyou stood in front the tallest building in Tokyo City- Tokyo Tower. The tower itself was 1o91 feet tall. The hanyou started climbing the tower, the claws of the owner imbedded itself in the tower and retracted when the hanyou would lift said hand to get higher off the ground.

After a full hour has passed, people and youkai alike started pointing and staring at the hanyou that was climbing Tokyo Tower. One of them took out her cell and immediately dialed the police.

"Hello, what is you emergency?" a monotone voice answered.

"Umm, there's a hanyou climbing Tokyo Tower. Youkai's tried to get the hanyou down but the hanyou would snarl and attack them if the youkai's got to near," the lady whom dialed answered.

"Is the hanyou a female of male?"

"I'm not sure. The hanyou has long hair, like up to its wais- AHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

The owner of the monotone voice speaking to a lady who called saying that someone is climbing the Tokyo Tower heard terrified screams erupt.

The monotone voice turned into alarm, "Miss! What happened? What is going on?! The police are rushing to get there as fast as they can!"

"Oh my god! The hanyou lost its grip and fell!"

"Is the hanyou okay?"

A pause.

"Miss?"

"Yes, the hanyou is okay. The hanyou lost its grip but he/she dug its claws in the tower before he/she fell. The hanyou is still going up."

"The youkai's that tried to get the hanyou, did they say something to the hanyou's gender?"

"No, they're all knocked out. The hanyou attacked them but we made a trampoline thing out of a huge blanket from a store nearby and saved them before they hit the ground. They're unconscious right now so nobody dares go up and tries to bring the hanyou down."

Sirens broke through the tense night as red and blue lights flashed against windows.

Everybody moved and made a path for the police to get to the Tokyo Tower.

"Miss, is th-"

The lady who called the police hung up and dropped her cell in her purse. Everybody all watched the police get out of their cars and look up at the climbing hanyou.

A youkai officer started climbing the tower and was about to grab the hanyou but the hanyou planted his/her feet flat on the tower, crouched and ricocheted off the tower towards the unsuspecting youkai officer.

When the hanyou was close to the youkai, he/she grabbed the collar of his shirt, hefted him over his/her shoulders and threw him down the tower. The hanyou quickly flipped and imbedded his/her hands in the tower. The hanyou resumed his/her climbing, ignoring everybody screaming at him/her from below and the soreness of his/her muscles.

* * *

After two hours of non-stop climbing, the hanyou made it at the top of the tower and stood up. The hanyou's hair was swaying side to side from the wind as the hanyou's eyes scanned all the faces back on the ground. No one can survive a fall from this high, unless you're really, really, really, really, really, really, really and so on powerful. 

Helicopters from the police and news station all surrounded the growling and snarling hanyou. The hanyou's eyes flashed a warning red. Everybody knows that when a youkai, especially an inuyoukai's eyes flashes red or whatever, they have to back off or pay the consequences, but it's their job.

"As the great, great, great, great, great, great and five hundred more greats, I'm the granddaughter of the Lord Inutashiou of the West! I command you to leave me the hell alone!" the female hanyou commanded loudly and shot a beam of miko blast at them as they uncontrollably flew somewhere else.

Everyone gasped when they heard it. The hanyou must be joking. She can't be related to _**the**_ great Lord Inutashiou, but there's no mistake. She is related to him.

The trademark silver hair and gold eyes- only those related to Lord Inutashiou could have those features and got it from the sons of the lord Inuyasha or Sesshomaru from the Feudal Era.

Even though the people down below prepared the blanket to catch the fall of the hanyou, the speed will break through the blanket and kill her.

"KASHA!" Sango yelled as she pushed and shoved people out of her way till she was in front of the tower.

Sango was about to climb the tower but her husband's arms pulled her back. Ayame and Kouga pushed their way towards Sango and Miroku.

"KASHA HIGURASHI! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame screamed.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"There's a barrier around the room. We can't break it to get to Inuyasha."

"We also think there's some sort of spell on Inuyasha and Yasha because they're not responding."

"Kasha. Kagome taught her and Yasha about their spiritual powers. She taught them about spells and how to put up barriers for self defense," Miroku said quietly as his eyes remained on Kasha's figure up on the tower.

* * *

Kasha looked down at the city. She will miss this place but she'll be reunited with her mommy once more. Without hesitating, Kasha jumped off the tower and started to free-fall towards the ground. The air whipped her hair around her body and face but Kasha paid no heed to it. 

Everybody down below screamed and got as many blankets to at least let the little hanyou girl survive through the fall.

Sango and Ayame started sobbing and collapsed in their husband's/mate's arms. Kouga gently pushed Ayame in Miroku's arms and the two girls cried together. Kouga jumped up to catch Kasha but a barrier prevented him so.

He jumped back and tried again and again but nothing. Kasha put a strong barrier that no one can get pass. Kouga grabbed Ayame and Sango and motioned Miroku to use his spiritual powers to break the barriers but he too failed.

People that possess spiritual powers in them tried to help Miroku bring down the barrier but it won't work.

"The barrier can only be brought down by her father or mother or sibling! Or someone that has her blood flowing though their veins."

Everybody looked up and saw how close Kasha was descending to the ground. Everybody can't let a hanyou child die this early. Her parents and friends would be depressed when she would pass away. What would make a six-year-old child commit suicide? Kagome. Her mother.

Everybody clumped together and tried to use their bodies to help soften the blow to the descending child but Kasha held out her hand and blasted miko energy at them which blew them away and left a complete place where Kasha's body would turn into mush and splattered body parts.

Only ten more feet before Kasha Higurashi is gone from this world. Everybody couldn't move as his or her eyes trailed at the soon to be dead hanyou. Screams erupted from the crowd, the only thing they can do as they watched helplessly as the child hanyou kept on falling, her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her child face. She is now six feet from hitting the ground before she dies.

"KASHAAA!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

Hey, sorry I didn't update soon. 

So I made an extra long chapter to make it up.

Reason why I didn't update when I said I'll update when I get five reviews are:

1.) It's summer common! I wanted to play and be immature!

2.) Got stuck, didn't know what to write…

3.) I was tired.

4.)I was reading other people's fanfictions.

So…once again, I'm reeeaaalllly sorry I didn't update after that promise. Forgive me please :puppy eyes:

33 pages yo! REVIEW & REVIEW makes me happy and it makes me write veeery long chaptuhs!"

Ta-ta for now…luv ya'll.

P.S- I **_read_** inu/kag fics...dat don't mean i _**can't kill**_ Kagome...


	4. Our love is for eternity

A Second Chance

Recap:

Only ten more feet before Kasha Higurashi is gone from this world. Everybody couldn't move as his or her eyes trailed at the almost dead hanyou. Screams erupted from the crowd, the only thing they can do as they watched helplessly as the child hanyou kept on falling, her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her child face. She is now six feet from hitting the ground before she dies.

"KASHAAA!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!"

End Recap:

**

* * *

Chapter 4- Our Love is for Eternity**

Gasps and screams roared through the crowd. They clutched their thumping hearts in their ribcages. Their shoulders sagged and they all glared at the figure with a wailing child in his arms.

"Why weren't you there sooner!"

"She could've died shit-head!"

"If that is your daughter I am going to sue you! She almost died! You are a bad parent!" A woman screamed as she angrily pointed her finger at Inuyasha angrily.

"Yeah, well, she ain't your daughter, she's mine and how would you know this when you don't have any kids of your own? Yeah, I can smell it, you never had any kids in your life so you don' know what your talking about. Try to see your own daughter just commit suicide! Not to mention I was under a stupid spell!" Inuyasha roared at the crowd as he descended to the ground.

He glared at everyone as he tried to calm down his wailing daughter struggling in his arms. The crowd was still angry at the hanyou who was almost too late to save Kasha from killing herself.

"Why…why would she try to attempt suicide? She's no more than 6 years old! Where did she learn suicide!" the woman who called the police screamed.

"Well her mother just got shot right in the heart and died! She was the best mother out there! She took care of her two-hanyou children by herself for six years! Youkai's and hanyou children have a connection with their mother whether they are youkai and human which makes them much more closer than a typical human mother and human child!" Sango screamed as she stomped and pushed her way to stand right next to Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame and Kouga not too far behind.

"I want my mommy! I miss her! Let me go! I want to be with mommy and not with this stupid world and all the stupid people here!" Kasha wailed loudly as huge tears leaked from her eyes.

Inuyasha grew sad because of this but he didn't show it. He knew the crowd was still upset and angry with him, he could smell it. He huffed and stormed back to the Higurashi Shrine.

"Piss off! She's all right and besides, I am the son of Lord Inutashiou and Kasha honey, he's your grandfather because he's my father and don't put great after it," Inuyasha's voice faded into the distance.

"You should be ashamed of yourself to pin all those horrible things on him and to call him a bad parent! He was separated from his kids for about 5oo years! Have you ever had your six-year-old daughter jump from Tokyo Tower before? No right. You would act the way Inuyasha did when you all pointed those things from him," Miroku defended calmly but underneath he is seething with boiling fury at the crowd.

"Get on with your life! GO!" Kouga boomed.

The crowd soon dissipated, leaving news reporters scattered around Tokyo Tower. Kouga wanted to get rid of them and their cameras so they would stop broadcasting this all over the world but Ayame grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the shrine.

"You're going to make a mess if you stop them," Ayame tilted her head sideways so she can see her angry mate.

"Mutt-face is going to be sooo pissed off when he sees them broadcast this to the world," Kouga mumbled under his breath but Ayame heard him. She turned her head and in her line of vision were a crying Sango and Miroku who had his arm around her shoulders. She started crying; she lost a good friend and she almost lost that friends child.

Kouga sped up a little and hugged his mate's body close to his own, comforting her.

* * *

…**At the shrine…**

Inuyasha pushed the door open with the front of his foot as his two arms were occupied on carrying his sleeping daughter to the bedroom where Yasha is still sleeping.

He brought Kasha to his dead mate's room and lied her right next to Yasha. He tucked her in and kissed her a good night. He walked over to the window and locked it. He also found tape and even taped the window closed, three times.

He walked back to the door and took one last look at Kasha who he almost lost. One lone tear slid past his eye and down his pale cheek. He grabbed the door handle and closed the door to head downstairs where Mrs. Higurashi sat when he was inside the bedroom. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi ran to her son-in-law and hugged him tightly, Inuyasha hugged his mom back, sobbing in the crook of her neck.

"Come, sit," she motioned to the chair that she was occupying.

Inuyasha sat and looked at his lap, his golden eyes that use to be filled with fire and emotion has now disappeared when Kagome died.

'_Kagome.'_

"I assume Kasha is sleeping upstairs?" Mrs. Higurashi calmly said.

Inuyasha couldn't take it, he couldn't handle it, he couldn't understand why she was so calm when her granddaughter almost died and he was almost too late. He burst.

"How can you be so calm?" Inuyasha sobbed and he dropped to the floor, his body in a fetal position.

"I knew you would save her Inuyasha. I trust you," Mrs. Higurashi said as she crouched down in front of Inuyasha and started rubbing his back soothingly. She knew she can never relit the extinguished fire that was Inuyasha's soul. But she knew his kids would be able to relight his fire if it only a little bit.

"How can you trust me? I couldn't even save your daughter from two human men! Did I mention they were _human!_ I could beat a thousand youkai's and Kagome would come out unscathed! But humans killed her!" Inuyasha sobbed, his youkai blood angry off as hell and depressed at the same time.

"Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi paused.

"This time is different than the feudal era. In your time, there may be guns but they weren't as high-tech as the ones in this time," Mrs. Higurashi reasoned.

The door opened and four figures emerged and stood under the doorframe, unsure on what to do next.

"Come in guys, take a seat."

Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Miroku went in the room and sat down, watching Inuyasha rock back and fourth, his golden eyes dead.

"Why did she have to die? Why my Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled quietly, rocking back and fourth.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin-_

Sango picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hel...hello?"

"Sango?"

"Yes…who is this?"

"Sango…it's me, Rin."

* * *

12:3o midnight. It was quiet throughout the Takahashi house and it was dark. Only a sliver of light shone though one door and the door belonged to Sesshomaru's study room. All of a sudden, lights throughout the house all turned on, and a pair of running feet echoed in the quiet house. 

"Sesshomaru!" a running female yelled throughout the whole house.

An elegant youkai stepped out of his study room and his mate ran into him.

Rin looked up into his calm, soft golden eyes. Hey eyes started watering and she sobbed into her mate's chest. Sesshomaru became alarmed and immediately started to sooth her but she cried some more.

"Rin, what's wrong? Why the tears?" Sesshomaru asked as he hugged him trembling mate in his arms.

"She's dead and she almost died because of her death! Oh my god! She's dead, gone, forever! She's dead Sesshomaru! Dead!" Rin cried.

"Who is dead Rin? Who almost died?"

Throughout the house, all you could hear was sobs.

"Kagome! She died and her daughter…she almost died too! Good thing...good thing Inu...Yasha was there…and caught 'er!" Rin sobbed loudly.

"Kagome as in Kagome Inuyasha's mate?" Sesshomaru asked slowly.

"YES!"

* * *

A door slammed and another one. Two pairs of feet were heard, running up the shrine steps. A knock at the door. Mrs. Higurashi getting up from the couch to open the door. Two figures mumbled something to her and walked in the living room where everybody sat quietly. The male sat down beside Miroku. The female ran to Sango and Ayame and they all cried together, huddling close to each other. Mrs. Higurashi sat beside Kouga on the couch 

Inuyasha's ears twitched, but he did not hear anything, he didn't hear anything except the lulling thud of his heartbeat against his rib cage. _Bump bump. Bump bump._

A light padding of feet entered everybody's ears as all the occupants, except Inuyasha, stared at Shippou who stood there tiredly. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Souta soon joined him and imitated Shippou.

"What's up guys? Why is…uh Inuyasha on the ground? And who's that?" Souta tiredly pointed at the two figures that just arrived.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Shippou smelled the tension in the air and that was the reason why he woke up. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Kids, come and sit down and we'll explain everything," Miroku said.

"Sure."

Shippou stayed quiet and sat down on the ground, staring intently at his dad, trying to figure out why he is like that.

"Sooo, why is evry-"

"Kasha almost committed suicide."

"What? What?!" Souta and Shippou yelled harshly, quickly covering their mouths when the adults glared at them to shut up.

"Why?"

"Say that again?"

"Kasha almost committed suicide because…because Kagome died," Inuyasha mumbled so everyone can hear but not wake up the sleeping children. Inuyasha went back to shutting himself from everybody and everything.

"Inuyasha and Yasha were under a spell Kasha put on them before she left the shrine. There was a barrier and we couldn't get to them," Kouga replied, his eyes downcast.

"Then how did you know where to find Kasha and that Kasha was missing?" the male asked emotionless.

"The television. Sango came downstairs to get a glass of water but on the way she stepped on the remote," Miroku muttered.

"Then…it showed Kasha and Tok…yo Tower…and," Sango cried and sniffled.

"Sango barged in the room and woke me, Kouga and Ayame up. Mrs. Higurashi woke up too and we all tried to wake Inuyasha or Yasha up, but we couldn't. Kasha's spell on them was very powerful," Kouga spoke.

"Sesshomaru…maybe you can get to Inuyasha and bring him out of the state he's in?" Rin pleaded; hope filling her and everybody's eyes.

"I can't, he's too deep. He won't be coming out of his state anytime now. Only his children or his mate can, problem is, he'll only come out of it when his children are in trouble," Sesshomaru said as he looked at his younger brother.

The hope that started to fill in everybody's eyes disappeared.

* * *

"Goodnight everybody!" Rin yelled over her shoulder, waving. 

Sesshomaru nodded goodbye to everyone and walked down the shrine steps, his mate right beside him.

"Bye Rin! It was nice talking to you again!" Sango yelled as she frantically waved to her friend.

"Come visit us okay!" Ayame yelled as she too waved frantically.

"Yeah! We can have a party without the guys interfering!" Rin joked as her figure entered the car and drove off.

"Y'know, I haven't felt Rin's bottom for quite some time…" Miroku sighed.

_SLAP._

"Pervert!" Huffed Sango.

"Sesshomaru would've killed you if he heard that," Kouga said.

"Geez, dog demons and their over protectiveness," Miroku sighed as he went inside the Higurashi shrine, following his beloved yet angry wife.

Kouga and Ayame followed, giggling behind Miroku's back as he nursed his hand-printed cheek.

"I can hear you guys!"

They started laughing.

"Hey, where'd Shippou, Souta and Mrs. Higurashi go?" Miroku asked as he glared at the two giggling wolf youkai's.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Hmm, I wonder. It's like 1:35 in the morning, and humans are supposed to be asleep by then."

"We're humans, how come we don't feel sleepy?" Sango asked as she tapped her foot from utter boredom.

"Well, you guys _are_ the shikon shard gatherers, knowing Inuyasha, he wouldn't have let you sleep as much as regular humans do."

"Use to be, Kouga and yeah, you're right."

"I'm going to sleep," Inuyasha muttered as he went upstairs slowly and sulkily.

"Whoa, I so did not noticed dog-boy there," Kouga, scratched his head.

"What good friends we are," Ayame sarcastically muttered as she headed upstairs to go to sleep, yawing all the way.

"Wait up!" Kouga called after her, running up the steps loudly, forgetting the sleeping occupants.

"Shhh!" Sango and Miroku cried out quietly.

**

* * *

Morning…**

Young eyes opened and stared at angry and hurt golden eyes, which belonged to her father. Oh uh. She's in trouble. Well, who wouldn't be when you just tried to attempt suicide at a young age. She gulped.

"Morning," Kasha gulped as she saw an equal mad looking Yasha, glaring at her through his bangs.

"Why? Why did you do something so stupid! Do you have no common sense?" Inuyasha growled angrily at his daughter, his tone wanting the truth and the reason; no excuses.

"I…I...-" Kasha was speechless. Even though she was young, she didn't like to lose or be defeated by someone else. So she took the other option. Get angry. A trait she got from her father, but she doesn't know that.

"Well! If you would've protected…mommy better than that…that wouldn't had happened!" Kasha yelled, stuttering a bit.

Inuyasha's temper cooled. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere with his daughter if they just kept yelling at each other. Not to mention, Kasha's too young for his temper yet, wait till she's older.

'_That temper came from me I bet.'_

Inuyasha inhaled and exhaled, totally ignoring what Kasha said.

"Sweetie-"

"Don't call me that!" Kasha yelled as tears streamed down her face. Yasha took a step towards his sister when his father raised a hand for him to stop where he is. He stopped and stared at his sister, pityingly.

"…Kasha, tell me why you wanted to die at a young age?"

"Mommy's dead! I want to go where mommy goes!"

"Do you think mommy would've been happy that you died to join her?"

A pause. No sound besides Kasha's sniffles here and there. She opened her mouth.

"No."

"Exactly. Mommy would not be happy that you died."

"But-"

"Kasha, listen to me. You're not the only one who misses her. You uncle Souta does, Auntie Sango, Uncle Miroku, Auntie Ayame, Uncle Kouga, your brother Yasha and Shippou and me and whole lot of other people. You're not the only one that's sad here sweetie, we all are," Inuyasha tried to keep a straight face but lost it, he started crying slowly.

"Daddy!" Yasha cried out and lunged into his father's arms, crying. Inuyasha circled his arms around his son.

Kasha cried some more, she felt left out. She sat on the bed and cried to herself, until, she felt two big arms surround her small, quivering body.

"…daddy…" She clutched the fabric of her dad's shirt and cried, leaning against him.

"Shhh, I'm here, I'm here," Inuyasha tried to sooth his children and sooth himself at the same time.

After crying, they resumed their talk before they started.

"Okay," Inuyasha sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

Kasha went ahead, "I'm sorry papa, sorry brother. I just saw on television, on the news one day that a girl killed herself because her daddy died and her mommy beats her and stuff."

"So you thought that killing yourself was going to make you happy?"

"Yes," Kasha looked down shamefully.

"That's stupid!" Yasha cried out and crossed his arms.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Kasha raised her fist at him.

"Yeah! Says you!" Yasha raised his fist as well.

"You two! Stop fighting right now!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Sorry father," both twins said simultaneously.

"Alright. Kasha, never do something like that again. Understand?" Inuyasha asked his daughter firmly but softly.

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, no T.V for a month," Inuyasha added as he got up from the floor.

"What! Why not!" Kasha whined.

"Since you got this "killing yourself" idea from T.V., no more for a month."

"Hehe…"

"You too Yasha," Inuyasha shuffled a bit.

"What!"

"Then don't tease your sister."

"But-bu-"

The twins looked at each other and knew what the other was planning. They inwardly smiled. Their eyes widened and got watery. Their lips started to quiver.

"No buts," Inuyasha said but started twitching when he saw his kids start to cry.

'_Aw shit.'_

"Waaaah!" both hanyou's screamed as huge blobs of tears rolled down their cheeks.

Inuyasha kept on twitching and twitching.

"Please…stop…" Inuyasha said weakly.

He had to leave before he took the punishment away from them and let them go free. He yanked the door open and fled downstairs, not looking back.

The twins stopped crying and frowned.

"It didn't work," Yasha frowned and crossed his arms.

"Mommy said that daddy would break if we cry…" Kasha mumbled and followed her daddy sulkily.

"Yeah," Yasha followed, not too far behind.

Yep, Inuyasha's fatherly instincts have kicked in.

* * *

"Hey, where's everybody?" Kasha asked out loud. 

"I 'uwo," Inuyasha talked while his mouth was full of eggs and rice.

"Inuyasha, don't talk with your mouth full," Mrs. Higurashi said and smiled as she washed the dishes.

Inuyasha nodded, fully intent on savoring the food.

"Food!" Yasha pushed past Kasha and eagerly started eating from the plate that has been set for him.

"Hey!"

"Sworry!"

"You too Yasha."

"Everybody went back home and Souta and Shippou went to a friend's house," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Oh okay," Kasha sat down beside her brother and started eating from the plate before her.

* * *

The sun was setting, creating a mix of purple, red, orange and yellow, blended together, a beautiful scenery to gaze at. 

'_Kagome always loved to watch the sunset.'_

Inuyasha sighed as he gazed at his surroundings. He sat on the rooftop of his townhouse, his kids at Miroku's place, playing with his children. Shippou called him an hour ago that he'll be sleeping over at a friend's house with Souta.

The wind blew Inuyasha's hair to the side, the sun reflected off of Inuyasha's golden irises and accented his features. His dog-ears atop his head twitched. He heard birds flying to their nests and feeding their chicks, chipmunks scurrying about and the wind blowing breezily.

Inuyasha just sat in a pair of pajama pants and he was shirtless. He saw the same young females past his house that didn't even live near here to check him out. He would just glare at them and they would giggle. He even got to the point were the females were so aggravating he fingered them. He smirked when he saw them drive off with a flick of their hair.

Kagome is and always will be the only one for him. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome, what a sexy name. He grinned and lay down, using his arms to support his head. Yep, with his looks plus Kagome's looks, they made beautiful children with great personalities.

"Hey, dog-boy!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow ticked. Wow, what a great way to ruin the movement.

"Whaddya want ya old fart?"

"Is that how you great an old friend?" Totosai greeted as he jumped on his flying companion to land right beside Inuyasha.

"Who said you were a friend?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and snorted.

"Ah, still the same Inuyasha I knew all those years ago. How's it going? Well, I don't want to know about you, but Kagome. Is she fairing well with you as her mate? Are you two still fighting?"

"We don't fight any more."

"Oh really? That's good I guess, well is Kago-" Totosai was interrupted by the look in Inuyasha's eyes when he opened them to stare at Totosai.

The fire he saw within the temperamental hanyou was gone and all it lay in its depths was utter sadness.

"Kagome's dead."

"What? How?" Totosai's' big eyes were bigger than usual.

He really cared deeply for the girl. He thought of her as his own granddaughter and she was gone.

"Two human men killed her when we were going on a date. Human men. I can't believe I couldn't protect her. I protected her from Naraku, evil youkai's in the Feudal Era and I couldn't protect her from two human men!" Inuyasha screamed as he closed his eyes painfully.

"Inuyasha, it's not your fault. In our time, there may be guns but they weren't as high-tech as the ones in this time."

'_Whoa! Deju vu!' _Inuyasha thought but shook his head when he was off topic.

Inuyasha wanted to end the topic and so he did.

"Whaddya want ya old fart?"

"Is that how you great an old friend?"

"Haven't we been through this before?" Inuyasha asked, his patient wearing thin.

"I just want to meet your children!" Totosai smiled a toothy grin and his flying companion the bull-cow, mooed in agreement.

"They're out."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Where's somewhere?"

"Goddamnit, you stupid prune! Shut up and leave me the hell alone!" Inuyasha screamed, eyes clenched shut and he pulled on his hair, looking mentally ill.

"Stupid prune? Kids these days, never gives us elders the respect we deserve," Totosai shook his head, ashamed of how people treat elders these days.

"I never gave you respect back then, what makes you think I'll start respecting you now?" Inuyasha sneered and lay on his side, his back facing Totosai and the bull cow demon.

"Hmph."

A long pause was between the old friends.

"So…can I meet your children?" Totosai leaned his body across the hanyou's laying body and peered into Inuyasha's closed, twitching eyes.

Inuyasha breathed in deep and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The moon was out and stars were looking down upon the soon to be sleeping city of Tokyo. wait, cities don't sleep, never mind then. 

"Daddy?" Kasha looked up at her tall father.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha looked down at his daughter.

"Can you teach me how to use…uhh…the thing…?" Kasha had a confused face on as she tried to remember what to call the big, shiny thing Yasha had when she first met her daddy.

"What thing?" Inuyasha too was confused and tried to think what his daughter was talking about.

"You know daddy! The thing! It's shiny and big and…and…very shiny and pretty!" Kasha exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air in exaggeration.

"What's Kasha talking about daddy?" Yasha asked as he licked on his strawberry lollipop. He slipped a hand in his daddy's bigger hand.

"Uhh…?" came Inuyasha's not so smart reply.

"Mommy said you were stupid. She said you had short-term memory, whatever that is, but I think you're smart," Kasha started to ponder about what short-term memory means, scrunching her face slightly. She slipped her small hand in her daddy's hand and continued with her pondering.

"Uh thanks," Inuyasha said but knew his daughter wasn't listening to him anymore.

Inuyasha's mind started to wander off as he watched cars and trucks pass by.

'_Wonder what's it like to drive those things? Kagome has one in the room thingy…what was it called? Umm…a carnage? Nope. Grabag? Nu-uh. Garage? Yeah, that's it! Garage! She has one of those moving cars in that garage of hers.'_

Inuyasha heard yelling and shouting and forced his mind back to the present.

Kasha and Yasha were fighting. Yelling at each other, insulting, spitting etc.

"Go away! This is my lollipop!" Yasha yelled, hiding his lollipop protectively from his sister's grabbing hands.

"Well, I want it!" Kasha managed to snatch the lollipop sneakily from Yasha but Yasha's hands covered her hands, tugging the lollipop towards him and Kasha started tugging the candy towards her and a game of tug-a-war began.

"Let go!" both children yelled at the same time.

"Hey! Break it up!" Inuyasha demanded.

The children froze and stared at their father.

"Kasha, let go of the lollipop," Inuyasha demanded softly and her hands fell limply to her sides.

Yasha's hands were still clasped around the candy as he stared at his father, unsure on what to do next.

Inuyasha sent Kasha a look and she understood, but she didn't want to do it.

"I'm…sorry," Kasha apologized awkwardly

"It's okay," Yasha went back to liking his lollipop, forgiving his sister automatically.

Kasha replied, "Keh!" and she crossed her arms stubbornly, trying to regain some of her pride.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. Wow, at a young age Kasha has a lot of pride in her.

'_He he he. Kasha got most of her personality from me and Yasha got his personality from Kagome.'_

"Daddy, can we go home now?" Yasha mumbled as he yawned and blinked his eyes. Another yawn came from Kasha's mouth as her head started to bob up and down from drowsiness.

"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered as he crouched to pick up his children and placed them in his arms, humming a tune he caught from Kagome so long ago, lulling his pups asleep.

* * *

A dark figure emerged from the forest, looking weary but excited at the same time. The figure's back was leaning on a tree heavily; staring intently at the building stationed on the concrete ground a few feet from the figure. The figure watched as the building soon became void of any light. It was time. The figure smiled a wide grin and headed towards the building. 

The figure walked to the porch and checked to see if the door was locked. It wasn't. The figure's smile widened and grasped the doorknob, twisted it and lightly pushed the door opened. The door creaked slightly and the figure winced and stood still.

The figure entered the building and tip toed upstairs, towards a random room, grinning all the way.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi woke up as the sun shone through her curtains and into her eyes. She yawned and got ready to go downstairs and prepare breakfast. She got up from bed, slipped her slippers on and headed outside her room. 

Mrs. Higurashi had a ritual ever since her daughter died. Every morning after she woke up, she would go to Kagome's room and she would look through photo albums of her daughter and her life before she died. Then after reminiscing in the past, she would pray (if no one was there).

Mrs. Higurashi headed towards her deceased daughter's room, silent tears slowly making her way down her face. She stood in front of the door, hesitating slightly before opening the door. As she opened the door, her eyes scanned the room and widened at one particular spot.

Mrs. Higurashi screamed a blood-curdling scream that shook the entire household.

_

* * *

RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING._

A hanyou grunted and grumbled when his acute hearing picked up the sound of the phone. He rolled and used the pillow to cover his head and smother out the shrill noise. It stopped. He sighed and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

The bright glowing orb that he despised right now, shone brightly in his eyes, nearly blinding him. Inuyasha grunted some more and tried to roll over to escape the sun and get back to his dream of ramen. The bed shifted when someone jumped on it. He groaned some more, he knew he would never get back to sleep now.

"What?" Inuyasha mumbled gruffly.

"Phone," Yasha held the phone to his daddy ears as the pillow was covering them.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha slowly got up, removing the pillow from his head and sat cross-legged on the bed as the phone was shoved in his face. Kasha left her place at opening the curtains to wake her daddy up and joined them on the bed.

"Granny," Yasha said.

"Oh," Inuyasha grabbed the phone from his son's hands and held it up to his right ear.

"Hello?"

The children's ears all pricked up when they heard their mommy's name and soon grew interested as they saw the expression on their daddy's face. Kasha and Yasha started talking guessing at what they were talking about, ignoring their daddy and granny on the phone.

Inuyasha's grasp on the phone loosened till it dropped with a silent plop on the bed. He quickly grabbed his two bickering pups and ran out the door, running towards the Higurashi Shrine.

* * *

As Inuyasha jumped the final step of the Higurashi steps, he never ceased his running towards the home itself. Once he and his pups were inside the house he jumped up the flight of stairs leading upstairs and kicked his dead mate's door (since both his hands were occupied in carrying his kids). 

Inuyasha's eyes widened, so did his kids as they saw the sight that lay before them.

"Oh my god," Inuyasha whispered, as he dropped his kids on the floor who didn't budge from their spot.

"It can't be," muttered Kasha as she put a trembling hand upon her mouth as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"We're dreaming," Yasha, whispered hoarse fully as he looked upon the body of their _breathing, **alive**_ mother.

The sleeping figure opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she adjusted to the bright light shining in her alive, brown fiery eyes. She tilted her head so she can see her mother crying on her computer chair, Yasha and Kasha sitting on the ground, crying like no tomorrow and Inuyasha, standing there frozen, not daring to mover.

"Hey guys," Kagome whispered as she slowly got up, everybody's eyes following her every movements.

"Come to mommy," Kagome smiled her million-dollar smile and spread her arms wide, waiting for a hug.

The first one to react was Yasha then Kasha.

"Mommy!" the twins screamed as they both jumped in their mother's arms, nuzzling and sniffing is she really was here with them.

"I'm here my babies, I'm not going anywhere no more. Shhh…I'm here," Kagome cooed softly in there ears.

"Are you alive mommy?" Yasha asked quietly as he hugged his mommy tighter.

"We're not dreaming right?" Kasha sniffled as she embraced her mommy tighter than ever.

"I'm here, this is for real," Kagome said as she looked up and made eye contact with her love. Inuyasha.

Kasha and Yasha looked up at their mother's face and got the message. They silently slipped out of her grasp and Mrs. Higurashi tugged the two hanyou's out the door, so the couple can have some alone time. Mrs. Higurashi looked back at her daughter who was staring at Inuyasha intently. She shut the door behind her.

There was a long pause between the two lovers. Not one sound was made, even Kagome's breathing slowed.

Kagome was the first one to break the silence, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head clutched his head tightly as he sank to the floor, shaking his head.

"No, you're not real. This is a dream. Only a dream. Just a dream," Inuyasha chanted, his eyes becoming a dull golden colour, not focused on anything.

Kagome became worried as she carefully jumped out of bed, not wanting to surprise him. Once she reached him, she kneeled and hugged him to her chest tightly.

"Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome. You're not dreaming. I'm alive. Please, snap out of it, you're scaring me," Kagome begged as she started crying, combing Inuyasha's hair with her fingers.

Inuyasha's body was trembling but he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Kagome and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"How?" Inuyasha whispered as looked up and made eye contact with Kagome's smiling, tearful eyes.

"I'll tell you once everyone is here so I don't have to explain like 20 times," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha immediatly pressed his lips against Kagome's. So soft, oh how he missed this. Kagome kissed back.

Inuyasha smiled in the kiss, he sat up straighter and his friends and family choose that time to enter and ruin his moment. _Their _moment.

"Oh my god Kago- Uhh…are we interrupting?" Sango asked awkwardly as she opened the door wide enough for everyone to see.

Inuyasha removed his mouth from his woman and clicked his tongue and glared at all the adults and kids, "Yes. Yes you are!"

"Uhh...we'll leave now."

"Eww! Mommy and daddy are kissing!"

"Daddy's gonna get girl cooties!"

"We don't have cooties!"

"Yeah, what Kasha said! Boys have cooties!"

"Nu-uh! We don't have cooties! Only girls have cooties! Right Yasha? Right Shippou? Right Uncle Souta?"

"Yeah!" all three boys agreed.

"Inuyasha, you getting frisky with Kagome already?"

"Pervert!"

"Moron!"

"Miroku's just deprived from sex, so- Ow, ow! Don't hit me!"

"You dolt! There are children in our premises!" Ayame screeched.

"I will not tolerate your choice of words. It is tainting my neice and nefews and my mate."

"You already tainted Rin you sly dog- OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"CHILDREN!" everybody yelled.

Sesshomaru actually blushed and Rin just giggled.

"Anyways, you guys want to know how I lived or what?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow of hers.

"Yeah!" all kids scream out as they launched themselves in Kagome's lap. Inuyasha pouted. Now he can't snuggle with her no more.

"Story time" Miroku squeaked out, trying to sound like a kid.

Kouga snorted, "Don't do that. You sound constipated."

"Miroku don't comment," Sango glared at her husband.

"Yes dear."

Mrs. Higurashi and Souta giggled while Shippou snorted.

"You know how I…erm…" Kagome started.

"Mated with the oh fabulous and sexy me?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah that," Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well, I had some of Inuyasha's demon blood within me. With his blood and my miko powers, I healed, but it was slow process because of how little I have of the demon blood. Not to mention, just before the bullet was shot, my powers knew I was in danger and placed a barrier around me. When the bullet made contact with my body, it slowed down and didn't kill me, just paralyzed my heart and my whole body."

"I don't get it," all kids whispered.

"Kagomeeee! How I missed you!" Sango jumped from her position on the floor and hugged Kagome very tightly. Soon, everyone joined the group hug.

"Miroku keep your hands were I can see them!" Inuyasha snarled.

"What? I missed Kagome's and Rin's round bottom!" Miroku tried to defend himself.

Everybody kicked Miroku out of the group hug. Sesshomaru tried to claw at him but he was held back by Inuyasha.

"I feel left out!" Miroku whined.

"How'd you guys defeat Naraku?" Kagome's voice came within the hugging bodies.

"Using Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's Tokijin and Tensaiga," Miroku answered.

"That's it?"

"Kagura and Kanna weakened him before we got there, they were our allies."

"And?"

"That's it!" everyone muffled out.

"Not much action is there?"

"We caught Naraku on his night of becoming human, so it was pretty easy," Ayame said.

"I see."

"Whose hand is on my ass!"

"Holy Shit! I thought you were Ayame!"

"I need to get my ass cleansed!" Inuyasha whined out.

"Guess Inuyasha's ass is very feminine, not all muscular like a guy's ass," Miroku commented.

"CHILDREN!"

"Okay okay!"

"Everybody, it's getting really hot and I think we killed the children," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Shit!" everyone yelled and broke the hug and saw that the kids were unharmed.

"Oh! You guys say bad word!" the kids all giggled.

"Say, how does demons and stuff roam this world?" Inuyasha asked.

"When I gave birth, the human doctor started screaming yelling "DEMON! CALL A MONK!" then out of the blue, people with cameras and camcorders started taking pictures of Kasha, Yasha and I. i was all over the newspaper and everyone like avoided me. Luckily, some demons noticed that the twins had the trade marks of Lord Inutashiou, courtesy of Inuyasha and blah blah blah, demons started showing themselves, thinking they still owe loyalty to the great lord demon of the western land and here we are now.

"I see..."

**

* * *

At the beach…**

The family was at the beach. The sun setting, creating a beautiful array of colours. Kasha, Yasha and Shippou were making sand castles, their laughter filling the air, not paying attention to anything outside the sand castles. Ah, life was perfect.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and buried his nose in Kagome's hair.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly.

"Mhmm…" Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome.

"Why?" Kagome whispered so softly; he thought he didn't hear her talk.

"Why what?" Inuyasha lifted his head to look directly at her eyes, but she avoided them. Inuyasha now knew what she meant.

"I didn't want to. I was forced," Inuyasha was acutely aware that their children were paying attention to them now.

"Forced to mating with me?" Kagome shuffled out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"No! Never! It was just…" Inuyasha stopped talking.

"Can't think of anything to say?" Kagome got up and started to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist before she got to far.

"Hear me out!"

"Whenever I do I end up getting hurt! Let me go!" Kagome tried to wriggle out of the hanyou's grasp.

Kasha and Yasha were about to rush to their mommy, but Shippou caught them and restrained them.

"No! Just listen to me! I was going to say goodbye! Goodbye to Kikyo! I chose you!" Inuyasha screamed out.

"Then why didn't you mark me as your mate huh?" Kagome retaliated.

"I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen!" Inuyasha was getting really frustrated that she was rebelling and being stubborn, as always.

"I'm sure!" Kagome stopped and reluctantly sat down. Inuyasha sighed and let go of her wrist.

"I smelt Kikyo around the area," Inuyasha heard Kagome snort, "And I knew, I had to say goodbye because I chose you. So I left and followed her scent and her soul stealers. Her eyes were looking downward and my instincts told me to run and never come back. But I had to say goodbye, and I started talking about how I never really did love her, that I chose you kind of stuff and when I finished she finally talked."

Kagome wasn't looking at anyone. "What did she say?"

"She said that it was a pity I never got to say goodbye to you," Inuyasha saw they all had confused expressions on their faces.

"So you were planning on leaving Kagome you jerk!" Shippou snarled as he hugged his siblings closer.

"No. It was too late; I should've followed my instincts. When I made eye contact with her, I was placed under a strong miko spell. I had no control what so ever on my body. Everything my body did, I saw. I saw how I hurt you. I saw how I made you cry. I saw how you left me. When you left, the ground started shaking. Hell was opening, trying to suck Kikyo and I in it. I wasn't going to fight; I lost you, what's the point? Just before I was sucked in Hell, Naraku came and started taunting me. Saying how I was weak to fall for a stupid spell like that. Then he started taunting you, how you fell for a stupid half-breed like me. I got pi-mad. I wanted to release all my pent up anger and he was the perfect target. It took major strength to pull myself out of that hellhole and just when I was about to attack, Kikyo screamed and Naraku just disappeared. Kikyo went to hell alone," Inuyasha was quiet after his speech.

It was quiet between the family. Kagome started crying, alarming everyone.

"Kagome?"

"Mom!" all three siblings cried out.

"No! No! I'm fine! These are happy tears! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm saying this but, THANK YOU NARAKU!" Kagome scream as loud as she can and jumped on Inuyasha, hugging very tightly.

Kagome knew he wasn't lying. When she found them, something was up. She couldn't see it physically, but her miko powers picked it up. She ignored them and ran away.

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha and started crying again.

"These are angry and sad tears! Kasha! I taught you better than that! Do not use your miko powers against family or friends! And my baby, how can you try to commit suicide! You're so young!" Kagome cried as huge blobs of tears fell showed in her clenched eyes.

Kasha started crying and then Yasha started crying.

"I'm sorry mommy! I was sad! And I saw it on T.V. and-"

"Kasha you are grounded from the T.V. for a month," Kagome said strictly, looking in her daughter's eyes.

"But daddy already grounded me!" Kasha whined.

"You should've thought of the consequences. And, in the one month, you cannot use your miko powers understand?"

"Yes mommy," Kasha sniffled.

"Group hug!" Yasha yelled out as he hugged his mommy, along with Shippou and Inuyasha.

**

* * *

Four years later…**

"Inuyasha!"

"What!"

"I want bubble tea! Go get me some!"

"Where do you think I can get bubble tea!"

"Are you saying you don't love me! Yasha stop bugging Kasha! Hikari! Stop pulling your brother's hair!"

"He took my Barbie doll!" Hikari whined as she let go of her brother's hair.

Hikari looks exactly like her mother. Except her eyes is the same colour of her father's. She is four years old. Her personality is like her mother.

"She's lying!" Hikari's older brother, Takito whined as he rubbed his poor abused scalp.

He's the exact replica of his father, except he has black streaks down his long silver mane. His personality is like his father. He is five years old.

Loud, thundering footsteps echoed in the chaotic house as two hanyou twins barged in the living room.

"Mom! Yasha will not leave me alone!" Kasha yelled. She has not changed a bit. Though she has grown and her personality is stronger than ever.

"I will when you give me back my ipod!" Yasha snarled. Yasha looks the same, except he too has grown and so has his personality.

"I told you! I don't have it!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Give it back you jerk!" Hikari snarled as she tackled her brother to the ground.

"I don't have it!" Takito snarled as he fought back.

"MOM!" all kids yell.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!"

"What?" Inuyasha stomped down the stairs with two babies on each of his shoulders.

"We need to find another house! This one's getting to small! Deal with your children!" Kagome whined as she placed a hand on her enlarged stomach.

"Geez! Do I have to do everything myself! Hey! You're all grounded!" Inuyasha declared as he stomped back up the stairs.

"What!"

"I'm only four!"

"This is child abuse!"

"What is wrong with you? You can't ground me! I'm already grounded! So hah!" Yasha cackled.

"You're grounded longer then!" Inuyasha voice yelled upstairs where the two babies started to cry.

"CRAP! KAGOMEEEEE!"

"I'm a pregnant woman!" Kagome reasoned.

She smiled happily. With six children and one on the way, life can't be more hectic. She, Inuyasha and their children Shippou 19, Kasha 11, Yasha 11, Takito 5, Hikari 4, Akira 1, Sanyo 5 months and an unborn pup on the way. The family has been living in the town house since Inuyasha and Kagome got back together. She can't wait till their children get married and have children. Kagome started laughing.

"Come here!" Kagome opened her arms wide and all her kids (not including the babies) all rushed in their mom's embrace, watching out for the unborn pup.

"Have I told you I love you guys?"

"Yeah!" her children all yell out excitedly.

"We love you too mommy!" they each gave their mom a wet kiss on the cheek.

Kagome in return gave them a wet kiss on the cheek. Everybody heard Akira and Sanyo cry while Inuyasha tried his hardest not to curse while calming them down.

Kagome's eyes furrowed, "INUYASHAAA! I WANT MY BUBLE TEA!"

"I'M BUSY! Crap! Not again!"

"Akira puked on dad," Kasha giggled and soon everyone began to giggle, except their mom.

"Happily ever after…" Kagome smiled for a few minutes before getting frustrated that she doesn't have her bubble tea yet. The children started backing up slowly. Kagome wanting bubble tea while she's pregnant is not a good sign.

"Takito! Make sure the enemy has not captured the babies yet!" Kagome ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Takito raced upstairs. "All clear sergeant!"

The rest of the children giggled insanely. They knew what was coming next. Kasha and Yasha loved this game ever since they were little. Now their younger siblings love this game. The enemy would always be their dad or the ice cream parlour.

"INUYASHA! SIT YOU DUMB DOG! SIT SIT SIT!" a crash was heard upstairs and a pained moan.

"Dad didn't get mom her bubble tea right?" a deep voice spoke up. Shippou came out of the bathroom, buttoning his pants. the smell of poop reached his siblings and they all gagged.

"WHAT THE FRICK IS THAT SMELL!" Inuyasha yelled upstairs. Shippou just shrugged.

He has a girlfriend. Shiori, the half bat demon that gave Inuyasha's sword red Tetsusaiga. The couple both go to the same college with Souta. Shippo shares an apartment with Souta and is visiting his family.

"I want water now," Kagome got up and hobbled to the kitchen.

The neighbours' looked at the Takahashi household, no longer called Higurashi and smiled widely. Kagome is now happy and joyous and the town house is triple the times chaotic from before. Ah, life is good.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome thought, _'Our love is for eternity...'_

**_The end…_**

* * *

"Time heals all wounds. Time will heal your heart. It first begins by forgiving the one who hurt you…"- me

* * *

My first finished story! Yay! I had fun writing this! Thanks for those who read my story and thanks for the people who reviewed. I want to wish all you guys a happy new year! 2oo8 BABY! 

Oh! i was going to put that sesshomaru would use tensaiga on Kagome's body, but her body vanished when they reached her graveyard and then Inuyasha and his kids would go on a rampage, then they would find that kagome was sleeping peacefully on her bed but it would take to long so yah...


End file.
